


Under the Riptide

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cutness, F/M, Love, M/M, MerLevi, coming of age story, kid levi, kidwin, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: After a particularly bad ocean storm, It seems like the entire sea has washed up onto the beach. As everyone scrambles to clean up, Erwin finds himself wandering up the beach and finding what he never knew he was looking for, as well as more trouble than he could ever imagine.





	1. After the Storm

 Last night’s storm completely devastated the shoreline. The beachfront homes and the boarder walk cafes were a tangled mess of sand, seaweed, and debris. Yesterday, waves roared relentlessly as they beat against the land. They turned a sickeningly dulled blue. Spiking and twisting under a dark green sky. Everyone knew it was going to be a bad one. People scrambled away from the beach to lock their doors and board up the windows.

Erwin pushed back his shudders and looked out unto the ocean. Now, the waters were nothing like they were before. They shined a brilliant aquamarine under the midday sky, glimmering in the sunlight. It looked mystical. So much so, that made Erwin feel uneasy. It looked like a beautiful lie.

The storm downed several power-lines, leaving Erwin to endure nature’s wrath alone and in the dark. His father hadn’t been able to make it back last night. His job demanded his attention and the weather withheld his return. All Erwin had for company, was a flurry of concerned texts telling him to take shelter in the bathroom. Erwin wrapped his arms around himself, bare feet sweating against the cool tile floor. Winds howled for hours, slamming against the house so hard it sounded like the walls would break inward, crushing him. An eternity passed before the noise dimmed and sleep didn’t take him until his father finally arrived. It felt safer then.

Erwin’s brows furrowed at the memory. It had been horrible. He leaned over his window watching as the dock workers hustled below. His father was among them. He had a hold of ta long blue poled net and was gradually netting the ocean out of their pool. Wiping sweat from his brow, he caught Erwin staring down from above.

“Erwin!” His father waved. “You’re up! Slip on some shoes and get down here. I could use a hand!”

Erwin fingers tightened on his window frame. He knew it was childish. The storm was gone, he could leave now. Begrudgingly he threw on some cloths and met his father downstairs. Their pool was now green. Mounds of seaweed tangled deep inside it. How did that much seaweed even get into the pool?

His father sighed. “This is going to take a bit. But it’ll clog the drain if we do it the other way."

He talked half to himself and half to Erwin.

“Kasimir! ” A woman called.

A woman opened their gate. She wore cargo shorts and a T with the official logo of his father’s work on it. Erwin recognized her messy black hair and sunglasses immediately. Nina. She jogged up panting for breath.

“Nina.” His father greeted a bit confused.

“Tried your cell. We have an emergency on the western beach. Some dolphins got caught in the fishing nets when the tides receded. We need anyone we have over there now!”

His father’s eyes went wide. “Oh god, Okay, Uh” He stumbled for a second not knowing where to go. His eyes darting from Erwin to Nina to the ocean and to the house.  Then his eyes settled on Erwin “Son, I’ve gotta go up the beach a ways, will you be okay here by yourself?”

Erwin felt his heart sink a little. After last night, he didn’t want his father to go anywhere. But duty calls. Erwin sighed and nodded a bit reluctantly.

Kasimir frowned reading his son’s anxiety and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to leave like this, but if you don’t help you have no way of knowing if anyone else will.”

He handed Erwin the net. “Go ahead and tidy up here the best you can, but stay away from the edge of the pool. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Erwin blond head. “The power should be back up soon, so you don’t need to worry about being caught in the dark. If you get scared, you can always go next door and spend time with the neighbors.”

Erwin’s cheeks started to burn. Nina was still there and was looking fondly down at Erwin while his father spoke. “Dad.” Erwin groaned. “I’m fine.”

The man smiled. “Of course. I’ll call you when the lines are back up.”

With that his father turned and ran with Nina back out the front gate. Suddenly, everything became so dreadfully quiet. Erwin let the weight of the pole shift and the net sloshed into the water. Green sludge splashed, up wetting Erwin shorts. Summer really drags.

The hot morning sun had dried the seaweed that littered the pavement around the pool, so Erwin moved to sweeping. Cleaning around the pool occupied him for all of an hour. Once most of it was cleared away, Erwin was bored yet again. He wished his friends were here. He didn’t have many people he could call that, but the ones he could call ‘friend’ were long gone. Away at camps or on vacations with their families. It left Erwin by himself. A kid alone in the middle of summer.

With a heavy sigh Erwin look out onto the ocean, watching as the waves glimmered and sang their usual tune. _Shhhhhhaaaaaa_. The water was beautiful but the beach was a wreck. All manner of mess littered the honeyed sand. It would be a hell of a thing to clean up. People were already walking along the pier and down the dock getting to work. Part of Erwin groaned as he realized he would probably be helping when his father got back. But at the same time a curiosity sparked inside Erwin. There was no telling just what had been washed up… Erwin sat down the broom.

Excitement shot through him as he jogged down to the beach. Exploring was more interesting than staying home all day.

As he walked, he found mostly junk. Broken glass and shards of splintered wood poked out of the sand and made Erwin feel lucky he had his shoes on. Most of the workers were cleaning near the pier, populated area took priority after all. And if there was anything interesting that way, they probably already found it. So, Erwin moved east up the beach. As he walked, the docks slowly disappeared, melting into rocks and sandy grass. More and more shells popped up as he went, as well as more trash.

There were no bottled messages or chests of treasure. It was probably too much to hope for. Regardless, Erwin continued to walk.

A good while later he reached his cove. Well, it wasn’t ‘his’ cove. But it was a nice place to explore he discovered years ago. He didn’t come out here often. Partly because of the walk, but it was secluded, and sometimes he just liked being alone. People didn’t often pass this way. It was hidden from the back. The cove was almost a cave half hidden in a hill the perched over the ocean, and surrounded by dense brush.

Erwin weaved his way into the path he had memorized and climbed up on the rocks. They were cool to the touch and some were covering in a slippery moss. Carefully, Erwin worked his way towards the entrance. At the coves opening there was a bridge of rock that separated it from the ocean. It helped create a feeling of seclusion to the place.

Erwin ducked down as he walked into his secret cave. The air immediately felt cooler. There was little light inside these walls, but what light managed to get illuminated the water into a florescent blue. His footsteps echoed as he walked on the stone ground.

_Hah._

He froze. He heard something. He knows he heard something. It was like a gasp. Erwin blinked and looked into the shadows. Had someone found his spot? It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, even then it was still pretty dark, but Erwin still didn’t see anyone.

 _Must have been something else._ Erwin thought.

A noise from the outside echoing into the cave, maybe. Erwin walked further in and it was then that he heard a _splash_. It wasn’t a big splash. It sounded like something had barely grazed the surface of the water. Erwin stopped again. His eyes darted around the cave. Okay, he knows he heard something.

“He-Hello?” Erwin tried.

Silence. Maybe it was nothing. Nature sounds playing tricks on him. A rock slipping into the water. Wind bouncing off the caves walls. Something reasonable. Part of him felt a little embarrassed for being on such high alert. But despite being alone he can’t shake the feeling that someone is looking at him right now.

Erwin remained still, and continued to look around the cave, but the only thing that was moving were the waves in the water…

He caught it in the light. The moment he saw it his heart spiked. Blue eyes shot wide open as he processed what he saw. It was a tail. A HUGE tail. It was bending under the azure water moving right next to him.

Erwin squealed as he fell backward onto rocks with his bare hands. He crawled backwards. Rock stabbed into his back when he hit the cave walls. Erwin gasped an embarrassing noise, eyes locking on the edge of his land.

It was a shark! No, not a shark. It didn’t move like one and its tail… its tail gleamed with scales. He saw that much. So, what the hell? A fish. It had to be. A big big fish.

Erwin took in a shaky breath. The size had alarmed him, but most fish were harmless. It probably just washed in with the tide. Erwin tried to will his heart to calm but it was racing in his chest. He hesitantly shifted onto his hands and knees, crawling toward the edge. Just what kind of fish was he dealing with here?

His home was littered with books from his father’s work. Encyclopedias and biology books filled with marine life, but from a brief glance, it didn’t look like anything Erwin recognized, and that was saying something. He knew a lot of fish.

A supersized mackerel? No, that wasn’t right. The movement. It was almost like an orca…

Erwin reached the edge of the rock and peered down into the water looking for the fish. Hoping it wouldn't pop out at him despite knowing it was confined to the water. Erwin scanned the rippling waves. Suddenly, inches away from his face, a very human face with very human eyes surfaced, staring directly at him.

Erwin screamed.

The face darted back beneath the water.

He flung himself back against the wall shrieking in terror for at least a solid minute. _WHAT WAS THAT WHAT THE FUCK WHAT WAS THAT!!!_ His mind screamed. His figure dug into the cave walls. Clinging to it desperately.

His mind raced. After he spent all his WHAT WAS THAT’s and WHAT THE FUCK’s

Then his mind started asking other questions. The face he saw. It was a human face. Someone was playing a joke on him. Someone was having a good laugh. That’s all this was, right? But if that was a person under the water, why hadn’t they come up for air? The question sent a chill up his spine. His thoughts immediately jumped to some kind of supernatural monster from a late night horror. If he went near the water it would surly eat him.

Panic panting echoed in the cave.

It took a moment for Erwin to realize, whatever he saw wasn’t coming after him, it hardly mattered thought. Erwin wasn’t leaving here regardless. He couldn’t feel his legs.

That face… Only half of it emerged from the water. Nothing higher than the nose. But from what Erwin saw, it looked to be a boy. A boy that had terrified him, but a boy. Wet hair as black as ink contrasted by ghostly pale skin. And they eyes… strange. They were a piercing grey. Like steel.

The image made Erwin’s heart pound but the more he thought about it the more he saw that those eyes hadn’t been looking at him in a threatening way. They looked… curious. Confused even.

Erwin was still clinging to the wall, unsure of what to make of any of this, but he decided to take a gamble.

“Uh… He-hello?” He managed. Nothing. “I…-Um…I. You can come out. You know, if you want to.”

Still nothing. The cave water rocked.

“Are-Are you still there?” Erwin asked. It was a stupid question. Of course he was still there. He was lurking under the water, somewhere out of view. Hiding. Yeah, he was probably hiding.

Erwin found his courage and pushed himself up of the cave floor. His hand remained on the wall the entire time. His instincts were screaming at him to run. Flee the cove now while it’s hiding. Yet curiosity bubbled up inside his chest alongside his pounding heart. If he ran away, he knew he’s regret it.

“I’m gonna move now.” Erwin explained. Then he took a step. Adrenaline screamed for him to leave. Run. Go home and get out of here, but who would believe him? What if he left and returned to find nothing? Then he’d spend his entire like wondering if what he saw had been nothing but a dream. He had to see it. Once more, for peace of mind. Aside from that… Erwin had no idea what he was going to do.

Erwin walked deeper into the cave navigating around walls peering into the pools of water looking for the fish with a person face. He spotted it. Curled behind a rock wall under the water. The face looked up at him underneath the ripples and it immediately darted again. The speed was impossible. It moved like it was part of the water not just in it.

“Wait!” Erwin called.

He didn’t have to be too alarmed. The creature couldn’t escape. The cove was cut off by stone after all.

It darted to another corner, and Erwin jogged after it. His hand abandoned the safety of the walls. It wasn’t just a fish. Right at the hips, skin faded into scales. It’s upper half was that of a human and the lower… _Oh my god._ Erwin didn’t know if he could handle processing the word just yet.

Erwin slowed to a stop as the creature cornered itself. Its head rose above the water to better see and those grey eyes locked right on Erwin. It was a boy. It definitely was a boy. He looked a few years younger than Erwin. He had a small face and a small build in general, but his tail was still massive by comparison. It was slender but strong. The scales were pale like him, but it looked blue in the water and in this dim light. The fin itself didn’t look like a normal fish fin either. It was rather wavy actually, like the tail of a beta.

There were beta frills on other parts of his tail as well. There were even some near his waist line. They flowed in the water, waving like a veil.

Erwin stood, and for a moment the two just watched each other. The boy watched him with a cautious expression that was otherwise difficult to read. Erwin held his hands out slightly, trying to show he meant no harm, but when he dared to take a step forward, the boy receded more. His lips curled back revealing teeth that looked sharper than Erwin’s. Not like a shark’s, but not quiet human either. A primal hiss erupted from his mouth as a warning. Despite the fish tail, the boy’s hiss was almost cat-like.

Erwin took a step backward and lowered himself to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m not here to hurt you.” He said.

This seemed to calm the boy a little. His expression relaxed, and he eased himself back into the water but kept his watchful grey eyes above the surface. Just like he had when he first dared to peek at Erwin.

“I have to admit, I didn’t think you’d be the one scared of me. You gave me quite a shock.” Erwin’s words came quick mostly out of a need to fill the silence and party because he needed something to say or his heart might explode from his chest. This was insane. “Those teeth of yours are pretty sharp. Thought they’d look more like a sharks or something, but you’re pretty human, aren’t you? What are you even doing in here? Last night’s storm was pretty intense. It even shook my house. Have the ocean washed up on the coast. Is that what happened to you? Did a riptide pull you in here?”

The boy just starred at Erwin. His brows narrowed a bit at Erwin’s words. He slowly lifted a hand out of the water and Erwin saw that his hands were webbed. He made a gesture at Erwin.

**_Slow down._ **

Erwin took in a heavy breath. “Do you… can you understand me?”

The webbed hand wobbled a bit in the air.

 **_Sorta_ ** _._

Erwin nodded. His brain felt so overstimulated right now. This was too much information at once. Fish people exist, one’s stuck in his cove, and he talking to a fish right now. What the boy was saying, or not saying, made sense though. Sound travels differently underwater. Why would he speak? But he still understood at least a little of human speech, which at least gave them something to go on.

“Okay. Okay, um…..” Erwin muttered trying to figure out where to take this conversation. Erwin lifted a hand pointed to himself. “I’m Erwin.” He poked himself and repeated again. “Erwin.”

He lifted his hand out of the water again and mimicked Erwin’s action, but he didn’t speak. He did something with his hands that was too quick for Erwin to understand.

“I’m sorry. What?”

The boy did it again this time slower. His hand took different shapes, pausing each time they did. It wasn’t until he threw up what looked like a peace sign that Erwin understood.

“Oh! Are those letters? Are you spelling?”

He paused and nodded. His eyes looked at him in a way that said: **_Yeah, no shit, dummy._**

“Okay. Can you do it again please?”

The boy look completely annoyed to have to repeat himself a third time, but he did as he was asked. Now knowing that they were letters Erwin had an easier time trying to deduce what they were. L, then something he didn’t get. ‘V’, not a peace sign. Then he held up his pinky. Erwin guessed it was probably meant to be an ‘i’. it was just something how it looked.

“L’vi.” Erwin tried. He was missing a letter. “Lavi, Lovi,” No, that sign had not been an ‘o’. He tried again. “Levi?”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly as the sound. Erwin realized, he probably didn’t hear it out load very often.

“Is that right? L-E-V-I?” Erwin asked.

Slowly, Levi nodded.

“Levi.” Erwin repeated with conviction.

Erwin plopped down on the cave floor. What the hell was today even? A smile appeared on his lips and he couldn’t help the silly laugh that followed. As he giggled, Levi just stared at him.

**_Um, excuse me?_ **

“Sorry.” Erwin said quieting himself. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair straightening it back out. “This just really isn’t what I thought today would be.”

**_You’re telling me._ **

“Yeah, so what are we gonna do about this? I imagine you’re stuck in here, right.”

Levi eyed the entrance to the cove. A silent acknowledgement that yes, he was stuck. Erwin sighed and tucked his knees under his chest. His father’s words echoing in the recesses of his mind: _If you don’t help you have no way of knowing if anyone else will._ These were principles his father lived by, and principles he distilled in Erwin as well. He had to help. Even if Levi was… a mermaid. He was a person that was trapped. If Erwin doesn’t help maybe no one would, or maybe someone would come along and make this situation infinitely worse. Erwin couldn’t tell anyone about this. Every conceivable outcome of doing so would put Levi in direct danger.

“You need to get back over the rocks, don’t you? Back out to the ocean?”

Levi was looking at him with a confused expression. He didn’t understand the forlorn look on Erwin’s face.

Erwin glanced over at the entrance as well. There were more patches of rocks that lay beyond the bridge. The high tide of an ocean storm are what made it crossable for Levi, but now the water was gone. Considering the size of that tail, lifting him would certainly be out of the question.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Levi. I promise. But we do have a bit of a problem.”

Levi quirked a brow.

“I can’t swim.”


	2. Tails and Toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scared of dentists and the dark  
> I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
> Oh, all my friends are turning green  
> You're the magician's assistant in their dreams
> 
> Oh and they come unstuck
> 
> Lady, running down to the riptide  
> Taken away to the dark side  
> I wanna be your left hand man  
> I love you when you're singing that song and  
> I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
> You're gonna sing the words wrong
> 
> Riptide by Vance Joy

Levi was gawking at him. After several long beats, Levi pointed dramatically toward the entrance.

**_The ocean is right there!_ **

Erwin sighed. “I know, okay, I just… can’t.” His shoulder dropped in silent defeat.

Levi sighed as well and sunk a little lower into the water.

With Erwin unable to swim, Levi was effectively stuck in the cove until the waters rose again. Yes, the tide rose again every night, but it wouldn’t raise nearly enough to get Levi back to the ocean. The rocks, the sun, the distance. It was just too dangerous for Levi to try and get across without risking injury or discovery.

For the time being, he would have to hide.

Erwin took in a deep breath, completely unsure what to do. He was talking to a mermaid, and the mermaid was talking to him… sort of. For a lingering, moment they just watched each other. There was something almost ethereal about the pallor of Levi’s skin. Erwin wondered why that was. Most pale fish dwelled deep in ocean or lived in caves. Somewhere with low lighting. Based on where Levi was stuck… It left Erwin wondering if he was forcibly swept in here or if he’d been trying to take refuge. 

He probably wasn’t going to get a detailed explanation out of him anytime soon though.

His eyes wandered a lower, where the scales met skin. How odd it was. Erwin startled back when he spotted Levi’s grey eyes cutting into him like knives.

**_What?_ **

Erwin looked away. “Nothing.”

Levi glared at Erwin. **_Liar._**

“I was just-“

**_You were looking at my tail._ **

“I- fine. Yes, I was looking. I just haven’t seen a tail like that before, let alone on a person.”

Levi looked a little offended. Erwin was about to apologize, but then he saw Levi slowly scanning him up and down until his eyes landed on Erwin’s feet.

Erwin huffed out a breath. “You hypocrite.”

Levi looked back up at Erwin. There was no shame or embarrassment in his eyes. Yes, he knew what he was doing. His eyes innocently looked at Erwin and back down to his feet, silently asking. **_You wanna?_**

Erwin hesitated. He wasn’t too keen on going back over to the water but…actually; he thinks his curiosity might win out on this one. Erwin took a calming breath and dared a step towards the water again. He knelt down to crawl when he reached the edge and swung his legs over, quickly untying his shoes and setting them nearby.

The water was cool on the soles of his feet, and he gradually dipped the in a little further. He didn’t dare to go passed the ankles. Levi glided closer. His presence right in front of him like this made him feel so much more real. He wasn't just a daydream. He was actually here wading in the water in front of Erwin. The gravity of that realization made Erwin’s heart beat a little faster.

Levi turned on his back and allowed his tail to rise to the top of the water. With his eyes, he gestured Erwin to go first. He put everything on Erwin. An unsteady breath racked through him for Levi putting him on the spot like this. Suddenly he felt pressured to be okay with it all, and not to overreact. That pressure only made him his nervousness worse.

Hesitant fingers dipped below the water. When Erwin touched him, his fingers slid across the scales more than he intended. Erwin jerked his hand away. Levi’s tail was slimy. Really slimy. Levi snorted up at Erwin. Erwin gave Levi a look. He’s putting himself on a limb here, and Levi wasn’t making this easier.

Erwin put his hand back on Levi’s tail. He eased his hand onto it, petting it gently this time moving his hand up and down. Down, it was unbelievably smooth, but when he moved his hand up, he could really feel the scales. Erwin dared to explore the tail further. Touching different places closer to the middle…

Levi squirmed suddenly and slapped him away. Erwin looked down at him unsure what he did wrong. Levi’s cheeks were burning and his eyes darted away. Erwin retracted his hand.

“I’m sorry. Was… that not okay?”

Levi looked back at Erwin and watched him for a second looking a bit appalled. He sighed and tapped his temple with a fist. Erwin had no idea what that meant, but Levi gave him a forgiving nod, so he assumed all was still well.

He still didn’t know what had happened, but it seemed like he made some sort of mistake, so he decided to offer his leg out.

“Your turn.”

Levi cautiously looked at Erwin’s feet.

“They don’t bite, I promise.”

Levi’s expression turned to silent judgement as he shot Erwin a glare. He moved closer then and rubbed his hand over the arch of Erwin’s foot. He became more confident as he explored. Erwin bit his lip. Levi was tickling him so much but he tried to stay quiet. Levi seemed very fascinated with Erwin’s ankles and his knees. His prodding eventually made Erwin huff out a laugh.

Levi glanced up to check on him and continued roaming. His hand was rubbing up and down his legs again, much like what Erwin had done, almost kneading at the light hair he found there. Levi’s face shifted to one of disgust.

An amused smile appeared on Erwin’s face. “Your entire tail is covered in mucus, and MY leg hair is what’s disgusting?!

Levi’s lips tightened into a thin line and he gave his tail a flick in Erwin’s direction, flinging water at him.

“Hey!”

* * *

Erwin had questions, so many questions that couldn’t take shape after everything that happened. Levi could sign. How he could even do that was a mystery to Erwin, but he went with it. However, Erwin’s deduction skills could only get them so far. With Levi's simple understanding of English and Erwin not knowing much in terms of sign, communication was proving to be increasingly difficult. They would have to figure out a better way to talk. But, it would have to wait.

When the sun sank beneath the horizon, Erwin realized he had to go. The sun left the world caste in a warm orange glow. He told Levi he’d be back tomorrow and not to worry. Levi continued to peek up him with his face have submerged and gave Erwin a light wave goodbye. He waitied until Erwin was stepping out of the cave before he disappeared under the water. With that, Erwin was bounding down the beach.

The events of the day raced through his mind as he ran. Levi seemed to go along with everything just fine, he was still a child, much like Erwin was. But, he seemed to be willing to give Erwin a chance. Erwin just hoped Levi would stay put in the cove. Trying to leave would be much too risky at this point. He would have to figure something out later.

Erwin made it back to his house by the time a deep blue settled across most of the sky. The net was right where he left it, but the lights inside told him that someone was already there. Erwin quietly pushed open the front door to his home and walked in. He heard his father’s voice in the kitchen.

“- not like him…Thank you, Dotty. Just let me know if you see him.” His voice was thick with worry and Erwin practically saw his father running fretful fingers through his hair. Their phone _clanked_ back into place and was follow by a heavy sigh.

The tone let Erwin know, he was definitely in trouble. With a hesitant sigh, Erwin closed the door behind him. “Dad!” He called.

His father’s footsteps bounded his way. He stilled when he saw him, watching him with disbelief and eyebrows bent in concern. “Erwin!”

He stepped forward pulling Erwin into a tight embrace. Erwin face was squished into his father’s chest

“Mmph!”

His father breathed a shaky breath. “Where were you?” Kasimir took a step back looking over his son. “Look at you.” He started to dust him off. “You’re covered in sand. You brought half the beach back up with you!”

Sand rained off him like a mist.

“Sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to get back so late.” Erwin said thinking quick. It only took him a moment to decide how much he should say. Lies with elements of truth are always easier. “I met another kid on the beach, and we ended up hanging out. We kinda lost track of time.”

His father made a noise sounding like a very breathy and broken. ‘Oh’. He put his hand on Erwin head and pulled him into another hug.

“I was so worried, Erwin.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t run off like that again without telling anyone!” He ordered.

“Yes, sir!”

With that his father released him. He took off his glasses and started to clean them with his shirts edge, trying to wipe away the concern of losing track of his son.

“Well, I supposed we should get some dinner ready. Fish sticks?”

Erwin gulped. “No, thank you.”

* * *

Erwin rolled in his bed. His eyes eventually landed on his window. The curtains were left drawn back from the morning and revealed a beautifully clear night. The dense clouds from the night before has all but vanished. A waxing crescent moon, shined in the sky surrounded by glittering stars. Erwin snuggled deeper into his blankets. He couldn’t help but feel like something important was beginning. Like, when spring finally returns, and the world just comes alive again.

Was Levi watching the moon right now? Perhaps he was already asleep. Sleep wouldn’t find Erwin for several more hours.

* * *

When Erwin awoke the next morning, there was a moment were everything was as it had been. Then the memories came crashing upon him like a tidal wave. Blue eyes shot open wide as he locked them on his window. Yesterday hadn’t been a dream. It was real.

And that thought both comforted him and frightened him in ways he couldn’t explain.

He jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. Multiple bills of allowance money were sitting on his desk. He grabbed a fistful and shoved them into his pocket before deeming himself ready. His feet practically flew down the stairs as he moved to fix himself some breakfast. His father was already sitting at the kitchen table. He blinked seeing Erwin running so vigorously around the room.

“Morning.” He said in disbelief.

“Morning, Dad.” Erwin chimed. “I’m gonna head into town for a bit.”

His father smiled. “Well, this is a surprise. What’s got you up and ready to go so early? Is it that friend from yesterday?”

Erwin took a large bite of toast. “MmmHmm.” He swallowed. “We’re gonna hang out again. I’ll try not to be late this time.”

Erwin opened up a cabinet and pulled out a large lunge bag and swung it over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go on and go.” Erwin moved over to his dad, giving him a loving hug and a kiss. “Bye, Dad!”

Erwin didn’t even reach the hall before his father’s voice stopped him.

“Whoa whoa whoa.” His father said in a parental tone. “Who is this friend, where are you going? And how do I contact you?

Erwin froze for a second, but then he decided some details wouldn’t hurt. Even if they were a bit stretched. “Oh Um… His name’s Levi. He’s living on the eastern side of the beach. I don’t know if their phones lines are back up yet…”

His dad grumbled a bit at that.

“But I have my money with me. I can give you a call every few hours.”

“Are you planning on doing some shopping?” His father asked taking note of Erwin’s cash.

“Maybe.” He admitted. “I thought we’d get something to eat though.” It wasn’t a lie.

“And his parents?”

Erwin shrugged. “I haven’t met them.”

His father looked slightly unpleased but let out an accepting sigh. “All right, you go have fun. But call me if you need anything!”

“Yes, Sir!” Erwin beamed and ran out the door.

He hopped on his bike and rode down the sidewalk with determination. He’d made plans in the night. If Levi was going to be stuck in a cave for a while, then he would need food. Unfortunately, Erwin had no idea what someone like Levi would eat. He’d have to make a best educated guess.

He arrived at the marketplace, quickly buying a few freshly caught fish. Hopefully offering Levi fish wouldn’t be some kind of major insult. He had them wrapped and tucked them away into his bag. He ended up grabbing some fried fish at another food stand nearby. He was still hungry after breakfast but he was also curious what types of foods Levi could eat. So he bought some strips and added them to his bag. He also managed to find some dried seaweed packets but not much else.

On a whim he even found himself wandering into a pet shop and over to the aquatic section. He eyed the cylinder containers of fish flakes and wondered if something like this would even work. He felt a bit questionable buying pet food for a person, but then again… He really wasn’t sure what to try here. So, Erwin went ahead and bought some.

Now that he had a good sample size of things to try, he hopped back on his bike and made the long trek out to the cove. He had to take a longer way since he had his bike with him. He found himself riding down old dirt roads and passed abandoned houses, devastated from storms long ago.

He reached a dead end and pulled his bike into the tall grass. Hiding it from sight should anyone happen this way. Coming the backway was dreadful. The weeds were taller that he was and the bugs were unrelenting. But eventually he made it back to the cove.

As he stepped in, he was greeted by an ominous silence.

For a split moment, Erwin was terrified. Water sloshed up against the caves floor and droplets dripped down from the ceiling. That was all there was. Erwin felt a fear knot in his heart. Suddenly, a ‘v’ appeared on the top of the water and shot his way like an arrow. Relief washed over him instantly.

Levi’s eyes peeked up above the ripples.

“There you are.”

Levi’s eyes and hands said. **_Where else would I be?_**

He nodded towards Erwin bag.

“Oh, I brought you something. I hadn’t thought of it until I was cooking dinner with my dad last night, but I realized you probably need to eat too.” Erwin slide his bag off his shoulder and knelt down to unzip it. “I don’t know what you like, so I just brought a bit of everything.”

When Erwin glanced back at Levi he saw his hard eyes had softened as he looked at the wrapped food and back up to Erwin.

Erwin didn’t know how to respond to the expression. He cleared his throat. “I don’t know if it was correct to assume you eat fish, or seaweed, or what, so don’t get mad at me. I was thinking about The Little Mermaid and fish in that movie are kinda sentient so eating them would sort of be like cannibalism, but fish aren’t like that in real life. Well, I know you’re like that, but most aren’t so-“ Erwin stopped.

Levi was giving him a look.

He was rambling again.  “Sorry. Do- Do you like fish?”

Levi swam forward. He put his webbed fingers on the stone and pushed himself out of the water. His tail swished hard giving him enough of a boost to get his weight up on land. Levi skootched back some, sitting on the edge with his tail still submerged.

He eyes Erwin’s bag curiously and gave Erwin an eager nod along with a swerving hand gesture.

**_Fish, Yes._ **

Erwin plucked out the foiled food offering it to Levi. “I picked up some fried and some fresh caught. If you need me to prepare it some other way-”

Levi didn’t wait. After tearing away the foil, he grabbed the fresh mackerel and immediately sank his teeth into it. He closed his eyes while devouring the thing, not caring about muffling his noises as he scarfed it down. Erwin watched in some combination of amused terror. When it was gone, Levi’s eyes opened again and looked back at Erwin expectantly.

_Well, he likes fish._

 “You must have been hungry.” Erwin said to shake off what just happened.

Curiously, Levi pulled the bag his way, giving Erwin a brief glance to make sure it was okay to dig through it. After seeing no such protest, Levi pulled out more of the food. Levi’s expression morphed into disgusted when he sniffed the dried seaweed. The packet was all but tossed over his shoulder the next instant. It flopped loudly in the distance, and Levi continued to dig. 

He unwrapped the second foiled meal and poked at the fried fish. He looked questionably at Erwin.

“We eat this sort of thing all the time. I don’t know if that means you’ll like it, different biology and all that. But it shouldn’t hurt you.”

Levi’s sharp claws ripped off a small piece to try. He popped the food into his mouth and immediately froze.

His eyes lit up.

Erwin couldn’t help but snort out a giggle. Levi shifted from caution to vigorously devouring the fish in his hands all while Erwin cracked up next to him.

After Levi was done eating he looked at Erwin with an expression that was hard to place. He put his pale fingers to his chin and lowered his hand toward Erwin. Erwin didn’t know much sign language, but he knew what ‘thank you’ looked like. Erwin put his fingers on his chin and returned the gesture.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Levi turned away. Erwin swears he sees red tinting the tips of Levi’s ears. He watched Levi curiously before remembering he had brought more. He turned away reaching back toward the bag.

“There’s one more thing.” Erwin said recapturing Levi’s attention. “This might have been silly thing to grab but…”

Erwin pulled out the fish flakes and showed it to Levi who’s became very curious once again. He took the food from Erwin’s hand and examined it earnestly.

“It’s fish food”

Levi quirked a brow at that, obviously not understanding.

“Some people keep fish as pets, and it’s made specifically to feed them, but I don’t know if it’s even something you’d like.”

Erwin had a feeling his words still weren’t quite landing with Levi. He had no way of knowing just how much Levi was even catching. Either way, Levi was intrigued by the food.

Levi put his hand on the orange cap and twisted. His small nose grazed the rim of the container and he took in a light sniff. Levi reached his hand in pulling out a pinch. Grey eyes marveled at how the flakes stuck to his wet fingertips.

Levi looked back at Erwin and nodded. Success.

Erwin sighed, feeling his shoulders relax as he did so. Now he had something to feed him. He wouldn’t have to starve in this cove. He huffed out a breath, pulled his legs in, and sat crisscross. Levi seemed relaxed next to him as well. He happily munched on the fish flakes like it was a bag of chips as he splashed his white tail in the water.

A content silence settled between the two, and Erwin thinks this might just be the first time he’s ever enjoyed the quiet with someone sitting at his side

* * *

Erwin made a few more stops before returning home that night. Luckily, the local book store was still open. When he did get back home, he pulled several books from is bag and staked them around his desk. He fell into them quickly. He didn’t even hear his father walk into the house.

A light knock on his door made him jump. Lamp-light bounced off his father’s glasses as the man stepped in. He paused looking at the books littering Erwin’s desk: ASL for Dummies, An Introduction to Sign Language, and The Words behind Gestures.

“What’s all this?” His father asked.

“Oh, um.” Erwin suddenly felt a bit bashful about the whole thing. “I thought it would be good to learn.”

“Is this what you spent all of your allowance on?”

“I have some left…”

“Why the sudden interest?” His father grabbed one of the books and casually skimmed through it.

Erwin rubbed at the back of his head. “Well, actually… it’s my friend, Levi… He can’t speak.”

“What?” His father asked looking up from the book.

“Yeah, he can hear pretty well I think, but he’s kind of a mute. It wasn’t easy understanding each other when we met yesterday. I thought this could help.”

Kasimir smiled down at his son. “That’s very pragmatic of you, Erwin.”

Erwin looked down at his books smiling at his father’s praise. “It was the best solution.”

His father hummed a laugh, and smoothed Erwin’s hair. “Yes, well. You should get some sleep. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed. “What’s tomorrow?”

His father paused. “Erwin, don’t tell me you forgot already. We’re starting preparations for the street fair this Friday.”

Erwin’s palms began to sweat. He remembered now. He agreed to help days ago, but it was the last thing on his mind now. It took everything Erwin had to keep his expression schooled. “The street fair… Where everyone in the area is going to be walking up and down the beach.”

“Well, there’s going to be more going on. Booths, games, activities. You should invite your friend. I bet he’d have a fun time.”

Erwin swallowed. “Sure. That’s a good idea.”

“All right.” His father shifted a bit, sensing something was off but not sure what. “You don’t stay up to late now okay?

“Okay.” Erwin practically moused.

His door closed and one thought ran through his mind:

_Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Riptide on Repeat while writing this ^^. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k
> 
> It's a really aesthetically nice song. But, hey everybody! I'm glad I got so much positive feedback with the last chapter. It meant a lot. So In this fic Kid Erwin is living on the beach and his dad in a marine biologist of sorts. It a modern au, time period wise. This fic was inspired by a bunch of different things kinda all culminating together at once. But, it spawned mostly out of my love for Mermaid AU's. I do have a story planned here, so I hope you all are liking it ^^. 
> 
> Levi and Erwin are usually pretty honest, at least with each other, so I kinda liked the idea of them both being unabashedly curious about the other. Btw, when Erwin is touching Levi's tail, he essentially groped Levi by accident, and Levi called him an idiot. (just to clarify XD)
> 
> I also had a lot of fun writing the food scene. Most animals just scarf food down, and specifically a lot of animals makes sure to close their eyes before eating. It's so the thing that they're trying to eat doesn't hit them in the eye and blind them, and I thought that was kinda cool, so i put it in here. Sharks do it, and I noticed that my cats do it too. It's kinda one of those things you really start noticing once it's pointed out.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. Comment and kudos to let me know what you think!


	3. Catch Me If I Fall

Erwin ducked into the cove.

“Levi!” He yelled.

He’d woken up early just to talk to Levi before his father could haul him away to work. He stumbled in, breathing hard and searching the water. Erwin called out his name a few more times. After a moment Levi popped up above the water looking irritable. He squinted up at Erwin whipped his eyes.

He made a sign at Erwin the he didn’t understand. Levi formed an ‘E’ and tapped it against his temple. It looked eerily similar to what Levi did when Erwin first touched his tail. But that sign seem like an insult. The way Levi did this sign made it look like a greeting.

“We need to talk.” Erwin said jogging closer. He’d have to ask Levi about his signs later.

Levi pointed at his bag, and then he made a cup with his hands and went up and down with it creating a cylinder.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t bring any more of the fish flakes.”

Levi frowned.

“I’ll bring more later, but we have bigger problems!”

Levi pointed at the bag again.

“Levi! We have other issues!”

Levi signed at Erwin. ** _Hungry, and YOU woke me up._**

“I-” Erwin made a frustrated groan and pulled off his bag. He wasn’t going to win this battle. He handed Levi a foiled wrap of fish sticks he quickly cooked that morning. “Here.”

Levi happily accepted it and began eating.

“The whole area is having a street fair next week. Which means hundreds of people are going to be coming up and down the beach. The chances of someone stumbling into this place…. They’re high, Levi.”

**Party?**

“Yes, Hundreds of people will be running up and down the beach. And I guarantee you some people are going to be looking for places to sneak away. If someone finds this place-”

Levi put his index finger to the palm of his other hand and then shot his finger high into the air, exploding it into a five. He looked at Erwin with an eager excitement.

Erwin froze, gawking down at him in disbelief. “Yes, there are going to be fireworks! But why are you even-” He sighed and rubbed at his temples furiously. He wasn’t even sure how much Levi understood.  Erwin flopped down on the ground. His hands grabbed fistfuls of his own hair. “We’re so dead.”

Levi seemed oblivious as he tugged Erwin’s bag closer to the water and pulled out more wrapped fish sticks.

“We’re dead…. We’re dead, we’re dead, we’re dead.” Erwin sighed in a surreal acceptance, and let his hands fall dramatically to the ground. “Well, we’ve probably lived good lives. Not very long ones…. How old are you anyway?”

Levi looked up at him with confusion.

Erwin sat up and made a fist putting the thumb of it under his chin and pulled down like he was stroking an invisible beard.

“Old.” Erwin repeated and pointed at Levi. “How old are you?”

Levi continued munching on his breakfast and made a thumbs up.

**_Ten._ **

Erwin nodded and flicked a two at Levi twice. “I’m twelve. I’ll be thirteen in October.”

With a sigh, Erwin tried to straighten up. Communication was harder than he thought it was going to be, but he couldn’t give up. He had to warn Levi. They needed to figure something out. Erwin put a fist to his head and popped up his index finger and then pointed at Levi. “Do you even understand what I’m saying?”

Levi looked at him. **_Your Birthday is in October._**

Erwin’s shoulders dropped slightly. “No, before that.”

**_There’s going to be fireworks._ **

Erwin felt like he could combust. “Yes, but that’s not the point.” Erwin held his hands out with the palms facing each other and motioned downward. “People, Levi. There are going to be a lot of people.” He signed: **_People. Here. Eyes. You._** Hoping Levi would understand. “And they might find you!”

Levi slowed his chewing. His eyes became more focused. Concerned. He understood.

There was a heavy pause as the severity of the situation sank in. Erwin thunked the back of his head against the ground as he flopped back.

“How the heck are we gonna get you out of here before the fair…” Erwin mumbled.

Levi dramatically waved his hand at Erwin getting his attention.

**_You. Swim._ **

“I can’t swim, Levi!”

Levi pointed to the water, to himself, and then made a dramatic gesture beck to Erwin.

**_Just get in the water. I’ll show you._ **

“You yelling at me isn’t going to make me magically know how to do it!”

Levi raised a brow and made a very done expression at Erwin. **_I can’t yell._**

Erwin let out a groan. “You know what I meant!”

Part of his mind heard the logic. Levi was like a beached whale at this point, if the tide couldn’t help him, then someone would have to help him back in. To do that someone would have to help lift him. Levi couldn’t make it past all the rocks himself. Right now, the task felt just as daunting as Erwin getting a whale back into the ocean by himself. But if he could just get into the water…

Erwin ran a hand threw his hair. No. he couldn’t do that.

He wanted to leave. Levi wasn’t getting it, and he wasn’t taking this seriously. Swimming just wasn’t an option. Erwin started to move toward the entrance but stopped. He had a bag… Glancing around he saw it sitting next to the water where Levi had left it. Erwin stormed over to the edge and reached down.

Suddenly, it felt like time slowed. The edge of the water, Erwin hadn’t seen it but there were patches of algae scattered around the edges. Erwin foot slipped on the rock. Gravity shifted. Erwin screamed, and then he was plunging right into the water.

With a loud _SPLASH_ , his screams were muffled instantly.

Water burned in his throat. He flailed his arms and kicked out his legs failing to find any footing. He was sinking. Panic shot through his, the adrenaline spike his senses. The water rushing the pounding of his heart, it was so loud. Everything was happening and it was all too much. Soft but sturdy arms suddenly wrapped around him tightly and hauled him to the surface. Erwin coughed out a mouth full of water and peeked past his wet hair to see fearful eyes watching him. He was choking on air, desperately trying to breathe. Levi held him up with ease. Trying to help how he could. A concerned hand patted around Erwin’s neck and settled on his chest right over his heart. Erwin’s head lulled back onto Levi’s shoulder as he panted.

 ** _Are you okay?_** Levi’s eyes pleaded.

Levi’s tail bent under Erwin’s legs, supporting him like a raft. He kept Erwin safe, floating on the surface of the water. But, Erwin didn’t care. The salt burned his mouth and his eyes. He floated not feeling solid. He wanted to be back on solid ground.

“Put me back on land.” Erwin gasped.

Their faces were an inch apart. Erwin couldn’t miss the sad look of confusion on Levi’s face. He knew what Erwin was saying, he just didn’t understand his fear.

Erwin shoved him. “Put me back on land!”

Levi’s sad brows knitted harder, but he obeyed. He held Erwin tightly and gently turned them with his tail. With once graceful waves they glided through the water back to the water’s edge. Levi shifted underneath Erwin giving him some support and held his hand as Erwin crawled back onto the rock, careful to slip on the moss again.

He moved quickly over to the wall, the wall was safe. Erwin’s body shook as his panting echoed in the cave. Levi lowered himself into the water keeping his eyes just above the surface as he did. Fear, panic, anger, embarrassment, and regret whirled inside Erwin. He hadn’t meant to push Levi, and he hadn’t meant to fall. He couldn’t help the tears that burned his eyes.

He felt his shoulders drop and shudder as a sob choked out of him. It was like a floodgate had opened. Tears rolled uncheck down his face and he cried. His sobbing echoed off the cave walls. For a moment, that was the only noise there was. Until something else happened.

There was a splash of water. Erwin looked up through blurry vision to see Levi pushing himself up onto the rocks. There was a determined look on his face. He beat his tail hard against the water and pulled himself up at an angle.

“Levi. What are-?” Erwin sniffled. “No. You don’t need to-”

Levi ignored him. It was a bit awkward but he was skootching his way closer to Erwin crawling and squirming like a seal on land. Erwin felt cemented in his spot as he watched Levi do something that look impossible for his body. Levi let out a strange whiney grunt as he pushed forward. It took a minute of struggling, but Levi pulled himself up next to Erwin on the far wall.

Tears were still streaming down Erwin face when Levi grabbed him harshly and pulled him into a hug. Erwin froze, but then he melted into it clutching Levi back with ferocity.

“I’m sorry I pushed you.” Erwin said.

Levi just squeezed him tighter.

He felt like he owned Levi an explanation. Something, for saving him and for crawling to him just to give him a hug. A lump formed deep in his throat. Was he really gonna talk about this, now? He hadn’t spoken about what happened to him in a long time. But Levi deserved it. The reason.

Erwin took in a shaky breath and looked over at the rippling water. “It was five years ago.”

Levi shifted next to Erwin. His grey eyes found Erwin’s blues.

“My parents got a call about these dolphins. They got caught in this fishing net, and we were going to help.” Erwin swallowed. “It was foggy, and we weren’t the only ones on the scene. The other boat… It came out of nowhere. It rammed us.”

Erwin buried his face in Levi’s wet hair and let out a shuttered breath. “Metal gets really pliable at those speeds. My mom… she was just standing on the wrong part of the boat.”

He remembers it perfectly with the clarity of something that happened only the day before. Everything had felt so cold. Him and his father were thrown into the water. The boat had capsized. His father screamed for his mom for so long the noise was painful in his ears. The cry so desperate it jolted through Erwin’s entire body. Their boat was sinking, blinding fog surrounded them and a dark blue abyss was beneath them. His father held him so tightly it hurt. It took half an hour before help arrived. By that time, his mom was already buried beneath the ocean waves.

Erwin tightened his hold on Levi as the tears fell. “I used to be a really good swimmer…” He didn’t know how to finish his sentence. He used to love to go boating with his parents. He knew their boat like the back of his hand and knew how to man it despite his age. He’d been so curious to learn everything there was to know. His parents let him tag along on their rescue missions, excited to include him in their dream. They used to say he was born for it. Life on the water was so natural back then. But now… it was just too damn hard.

Erwin let out a few sniffles and whipped at his eyes. The past hurt, but he felt a little lighter now after crying. He also had a bit of a headache, but, even so, he felt better.

“Thank you, Levi.”

Levi blinked at him. He didn’t understand.

“I really needed to get that out.” Erwin explained. He wiped his face again. “God, I’m such a mess.”

Levi got that determined look again and put his hands on either side of Erwin’s face. He scrubbed at Erwin’s cheeks and eyes trying to help clean his face.

“AH! Levi!” Erwin whined. “Levi, my face is fine. The redness will go away, I promise!”

Levi eased up a little but continued to rub away at Erwin’s tears with his thumbs until they went dry. After a calm minute of quiet, Levi came off him a bit and wiggled back some, so they could both lean against the cave wall. Erwin let out a calm sigh. They still had a lot to figure out, but for now they just sat, and watched light from the water dance across the roof of the cave.

Levi nudged him a bit. Erwin turned to see Levi making a five and touching the thumb of it to the tip of his chin.

**_Mother._ **

Then, Levi pointed at the entrance, out to the ocean. Erwin took a breath. He hadn’t even thought about Levi’s family situation. Levi was just this impossible thing he found stuck in a cave.

“Your mom’s out there somewhere?”

Levi nodded and a crinkled formed between his brows.

**_Mother’s probably worried… I’m worried._ **

“Oh… Yes, she would be wouldn’t she? Does… she know where you are?”

**_No_. The storm.**

It had separated them. She doesn’t know he’s trapped here. Which means Levi’s mom is out there somewhere trying to find him. Maybe even losing hope that she will. Maybe others are to.

“Are there a lot more of you out there?” Erwin asked.

Levi shook his head. **_No. Few._**

He doesn’t know what a few would mean to Levi. But, Levi probably didn’t the exact populations stats anyway.

“What does she look like?” Erwin signed **Mother** and then **Face** as he spoke.

Levi thought for a second and pointed at his hair making wavy gestures with his hand.

**_Like mine, but longer, wavy._ **

He gestures to his tail making big stretching motions.

**_Her tail is longer too, really long. And dark._ **

Erwin tried to picture her. A few days ago he wouldn’t have believed it was even possible, but with Levi sitting next to him he was starting to believe in impossible things again. He felt… hopeful.

“I hope you get to see her again soon.” Erwin said like it was a promise. They would see each other again. He’d make sure of it.

Levi gave a smile and looked back up as the water lights waving on the ceiling. His expression seemed softer as he looked up at them.

“You seemed excited to hear about the fireworks before.” Erwin noted following Levi’s gaze.

**_I like the fireworks. Beautiful._ **

They watched the lights dance for a minute, and then Levi nudged Erwin.

**_Fireworks….Together?_ **

Erwin didn’t catch all of what Levi signed, but he thinks he got the gist. He smiled. “Yeah, when we get you out of here we’ll watch the fireworks together.”

What happened next surprised Erwin to his core. Levi smiled brightly and chuffed out a strange _clicking_ noise that sounded almost like a dolphin chirping. Blue eyes widened as they watched Levi in complete awe, but Levi’s expression melted away in an instant when he saw Erwin’s reaction. Uncertainty filled his eyes. He looked at Erwin silently asking what was wrong.

“Oh! No, no, no. Nothing. You did nothing wrong, Levi.” Erwin said, wanting to calm Levi’s concerns. “It’s just, I don’t think I’ve heard you make a sound like that, or at all now that I think about it.”

Levi made himself smaller and looked away.

Erwin beamed at Levi, fighting his own giddiness. “It’s okay. There was nothing wrong with it. It just surprised me is all.”

Levi turned his back to Erwin, and Erwin started to laugh. He wasn’t laughing at Levi. The situation just suddenly felt so funny. Levi had chirped like a dolphin. Somehow it managed to be the most adorable sound he ever thinks he’s heard. Erwin tried to get Levi to look at him, but he was too embarrassed.

“Levi!” He giggled. “Levi, come on! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh! I’m really sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's got a mama! And Erwin's mom- :C there where a lot of moms moments in this chapter.  
> A lot of fluffy fun and seriousness in this chapter. There are a lot of Kid Eruri vibs today too. Hope you guys enjoyed. 
> 
> What gonna happen next???


	4. Mother's Call

He couldn’t stay long. His father should be waiting for him back on the pier. He left Levi in the cave promising to return tomorrow with more food and a better plan. Levi still wasn’t really meeting his gaze after what’d happened. The pout he’d made into the water was enough to make Erwin smile the entire way home. Erwin sprinted back down the beach the morning air was cool as it beat against his skin. In the hour or so he’d been gone, the entire board walk had come alive. Dozens and dozens of people scurried around. There was still cleaning to be done, but it looked like progress was already well underway.

Erwin swerved through the crowd, scanning for his father.

“Should we push it back? There still a lot of clean up to be had.” A voice said.

Then a more familiar one spoke. “No. No.  I think we’ll make it just fine. When people get their minds set on something it’s liable to happen regardless of the circumstances.”

Erwin slowed his run and turned toward the voice. One of his neighbors was standing by his father’s marine booth. He was half holding up a large orange raft and crates were set up all around it the table had already been propped up. It looked like the work was already half done.

Erwin smiled and joked over. “Hi, Dotty.”

‘Dotty’ turned his way. He was well aged man with a moustache almost like a bowtie. His dark hair was pepper grey and his hair line already reseeding.

“Erwin. There you are son. I was worried I’d lost track of you before you even arrived.”

Erwin glanced around the pier. “I thought my dad was coming…”

Dotty gave him a sad smile. “I’m afraid, he had work. Called away on an emergency. I offered to lend him a hand before he ran off.”

Erwin laughed a little. “And now you can’t leave?”

“Not until I’m finished. Help me with this will you?”

Erwin stepped up and grabbed a side of the raft. Together they walked it down to the pier to tie it off.

“I don’t remember these from last year.” Erwin noted as they stepped into the water.

“The organizers want to try something new this year. Thought they could rent them out to people in a few days. Your father was one of the firsts to donate one for temporary use.” Dotty knotted the rope around the wood and pulled it tight, making sure it was secure.”

“Oh. That sounds fun.” Erwin said.

Dotty nodded at his work and the two walked back up to the dock. His expression shifted to one of soft excitement. “The good news is it really shouldn’t take us very long to get most of the booth set up. The bad news is that my chess board is getting dusty. Once we’re done here, I think we could rectify that.”

Erwin beamed a smile. Him and Dotty haven’t shared a game in a while and in light of everything, the distraction sounded perfect. “Okay!”

* * *

“You let me win!” Erwin’s shoulders dropped a little at the end of their game. He had won. But the victory felt like ash in his mouth. Unearned. Mr. Dotty was a master chest player and while their game never lacked in challenge, Erwin could tell when someone was holding back. “I never would have beat you if you were giving it your all.”

Dotty smiled down at him. “Even so, you’re technique was solid enough, it was just taking you too long to reach it. A nudge, that’s all I did. I’m not going to completely throw a match with you Erwin. You’re better than that.”

Erwin frowned. “But there’s not always a solution. Sometimes you’re just… stuck. I wouldn’t have been able to move if you hadn’t given me that window.”

 “But, there’s always a way though.” Dotty spoke carefully. “You just have to find the path to victory, before your enemy does. You would have seen it if you were applying yourself. The door was there I just left it open.”

Erwin furrowed his fluffy brows. “Don’t you mean ‘opponent’.”

Dotty made a mischievous twirl of his moustache. “Maybe so… Another game?”

Erwin frowned but he did want to play more. They cleared the board.

 _Apply myself._ Erwin’s mind whispered. _There’s a solution there I just have to find it_.

“Something on your mind?” Dotty pondered as he made his move.

Erwin blinked. “No, just trying to focus.”

“It’ll be a little difficult with your concentration split like it is.”

Erwin frowned. How was Dotty so good at reading people?

As if to answer his thoughts the older man replied. “Chess is a lot like poker you know. It’s strategy, yes, but it’s also about anticipating what your enemy will do next. You don’t seem to be thinking about the game though.”

Erwin sighed and moved his piece. “Just a personal problem that’s been bugging me.”

“Don’t carry other trouble into war, son. There’ll be a lot more trouble for you if you do. Whatever this problem is, you'd be best to get it squared away.”

They quickly began moving their pieces around the board. Erwin smirked as he watched Dotty make his move. His pawn clicked loudly against the board. It echoed with a sense of finality.

 “I’m not too worried.” Erwin lifted his piece and hopped it over Dotty’s and smiled up at the man’s stunned expression. “I just have to apply myself.”

* * *

Erwin opened his front door, and heard laughing coming from his father’s study. He followed the sound into his father’s study. Miss Nina was sitting crisscross in one of his father’s chairs. Her eyes brightened when she saw Erwin peeking in through the doorway. “Oh! Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi, Nina.”

“Erwin.” A serious expression flashed across the older man’s face, like he’d been caught doing something wrong.

Erwin didn’t pay it much mind. His wandering eyes trailed after what the two had been looking at. His father was sitting in front of his computer with multiple files open. It seems like he brought his work home with him again.

“Is that what you did today?” Erwin asked curiously pointing to the screen.

His father relaxed again, and he gestured toward the computer. “Partly, The fishing co was giving us hell again out beyond the reef. They can’t be bothered to monitor the safety of their own dang nets.”

“Your father gave them quite an earful.” Nina explained.

“Someone had to.” Kasimir muttered.

Nina looked to Erwin with a sparkle in her eyes. “But that wasn’t the only eventful thing that happened today.”

His father nodded. “We’re going over some sound bytes from our ocean mic. Come here, Erwin. Give this a listen.”

Erwin sat his bag down and hustled over with interest. On the computer screen, he saw the familiar arches of a sound image. It stretched across the monitor spiking up in odd places.

“It’s got the boys back at the labs stumped. We’ve been hearing it for days. It just keeps lapping around the area.” His dad clicked at the mouse, back tracking through the recording. He raised a hand gesturing everyone to be quiet and hit play.

It started quiet. Erwin slowly felt himself leaning in. He could hear something building beyond the water. It was like a song or a siren echoing across a vast emptiness. Something similar to a whale’s singing, but it wasn’t nearly as powerful. It was much smaller. It reminded Erwin of a dolphin, but that wasn’t quite it either.

As he listened, his chest couldn’t help but tighten.  Something about the melody was just so profoundly… sad. A lump swelled in his throat. This feeling came from his head and his heart. As the sound continued, a gradual realization washed over Erwin. He felt like he might throw up.

“The rise in pitch there, maybe uh, a young beluga?” Nina suggested.

“That, or a new species of whale.”

“It’s not loud enough to be any other whale, Kas.”

“That’s why I said ‘new species’.”

Nina slapped his chair. “It’s more likely some biological phenomenon.” Nina said brushing off Kasimir’s suspicions. “Like, a dolphin with abnormal vocals. You remember that off-pitched whale everyone was buzzing about a few years ago.”

His father tapped the screen. “That is not a dolphin.”

Erwin’s widening eyes didn’t leave the monitor as they bickered.

Nina let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn’t aimed at his father, but rather out of wanting to understand. The sound continued to play, and Nina’s expression shifted into a frown. “It just sounds so sad…”

Erwin’s father nodded in agreement. “This has to be some kind of honing call. Whatever it is, it’s looking for something: its mate, or its pod, or… something.”

Erwin’s nails dug into his palm. His heartbeat in his ears became louder than the sound. There was no way… there was just no way. But as the sound clip continued to play, he knew. He just knew. Erwin realized that he wasn’t hearing some ocean song at all. It was crying. Something, or more accurately someone, was desperately crying out for something that was lost.

“It just keeps lapping in and out like this. It’s rounding the island.” His father murmured to himself.

A shiver wracked through Erwin’s body. Embarrassed, he knew what was going to happen next. Tears welled in his eyes. Erwin wanted to kick himself for it, but in spite of himself he started to cry.

“Erwin!” He father quickly rose from his chair locking onto his face with concerned eyes. He pulled Erwin into a hug and spoke in a soothing voice. “Hey, now. Hey, it’s all right. What happened, Erwin?”

Erwin just sniffled as he buried his face deeper into his father’s chest.

“Okay,” He lifted Erwin up with ease. “Excuse me, Nina.”

Erwin didn’t hear Nina’s response, but she probably gave his dad a nod. A silent acknowledge meant that she understood, because she did. It was an understanding that came from years of familiarity. Erwin held his father tightly the entire way to his room.

“ I didn’t think that would bother you.” His father admitted as he closed the door. He eased Erwin down onto his bed and pulled the sheets up around him. “You’ve listened to our recordings plenty of times.”

Erwin rubbed at his eyes. The sleeves of his jacket only irritated his red skin more.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin said.

“Don’t you apologize. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Despite his father’s words a guilty frown found its way onto his face. “It wasn’t just the sound thing.” Erwin admitted. “Today’s just been… very emotional.”

His father breathed out an ‘oh’ and nodded. The mattress shifted as plopped down next to Erwin. His eyes glances at the towers of books on Erwin’s desk.

“Was it something to do with your beach friend?”

Erwin pulled the blanket up to his face. “Yeah, we talked a lot today. He told me a lot about his mom, and I-…” Erwin paused for a moment. After all this time. The words still weren’t easy. “And… I told him about stuff too. It just got me all worked up, that’s all.”

Something about what happened that day, and something about hearing Levi’s mom crying out for her child, it all just tugged at his heart. Like, strings were winding around him, constricting and knotting making it hard to breath.

“Oh, son.” He placed a loving hand on Erwin’s head and stroked his hair back. “Did you at least get to play with Levi long?”

“No, only for a while. I hung out with him before I came back to the docks and helped Mr. Dotty with our booth.”

His father looked confused for a moment. “ _Helped Mr. Dotty_ …”He murmured rephrasing Erwin’s words, then his mouth dropped open and he groaned out. “The booth. I was supposed to come back and set up the booth.”

He huffed out a frustrated breath and fell back on Erwin’s bed. Both his hands covered his tired face. “I’m sorry Erwin. I’m so sorry. We were supposed to do that together weren’t we.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. You were busy.” Erwin said

His dad dropped his hands and looked back at Erwin. “I’ll make it up to you. In a few days, we’ll spend the whole fair together. How’s that sound?”

Erwin started to smile but then it quickly froze.

“What’s wrong?”

_Fireworks. The fireworks._

Erwin frowned and looked down at his hands. “I sorta already made plans with Levi.”

Saying ‘no’ felt horrible. He and his dad didn’t get much time together these days as it is, but he had to say it. Levi still needed his help to get out of the cave, and he’d promised to show Levi the fireworks. And Like his father said, ‘if you don’t help you have no way of knowing if anyone else will.’ With what Levi was… He had to help. If anyone else knew… He doesn’t even want to think about it.

His dad gave him a bit of a questioning look. “Oh, well… Hmm, I guess I’m not used to you having your friends over during the summer huh? But that’s alright, maybe I’ll see you and Levi running along the docks, yes? I would love to meet your friend next time he has the chance.”

Erwin tried to ignore the lump forming in his throat. “Yeah. Yeah sure.”

* * *

Sleep evaded Erwin yet again. That sound of crying across an empty ocean haunted him as he balanced on the edge of sleep. Erwin rolled in his bed to look out at the moon. It was brighter than before. The days gave it time to grow.

Erwin sighed. At least it was making progress. He buried his face further into his pillow. Tomorrow would be upon him soon enough, and he still didn’t have a plan. Levi was depending on him, Levi was putting his full trust in him, and he had nothing.

_There’s always a way, you just have to find the path._

 There had to be something. Logically, no matter what plan he made there was always one key pitfall. Erwin would have to get in the water at some point. That was the truth of the matter. He couldn’t rely on Levi to always be ready to catch him. Levi’s not going to be around him at all times.

If he fell in again…

He remembers how quick Levi had been in that moment. What had felt like minutes in the water was probably closer to seconds. Levi was on him in a heartbeat. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the surface without hesitation. He remembers how Levi had floated with him. He used his tail to hold him up in the water like a raft-

 _Wait_.

Erwin sat up in his bed.

Like a raft. A raft. The raft.

He hopped out of bed and scrambled to the window to look down at the dock. Sure enough, there it was. A bright orange raft tethered to the wood of the dock. It floated higher than it had in the daytime. It was the tide it had brought the water up several feet.

Suddenly Erwin’s mind was moving. The raft, the rope, the moon, the tide. This might just be possible. There was only one real obstacle standing in his way now…

He had to get in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another Chapter. I'm having a lot of fun with this so far, I hope you all are liking it too. 'Dotty' was a fun addition.  
> I'm gonna try to get things moving faster. I have a lot of ideas ^^. Levi's mommy is looking for him :( I was listening to a lot of whale and Dolphin calls and they always sound so beautiful, but sometimes they just tug at my heartstrings.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-dmGhxyfpc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=savCAd6RyPI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOsfvjwwe2E&t=1925s
> 
> There are so many! I imagine the noise in water being kinda like a whale call but more high pitched and melodical like a siren singing. Whale and dolphins have so many different calls and it is possible to tell what those call signify. I just find it so interesting. Still listening to Riptide as I write :) as well as other things. Idk this song it really getting me into the writing mood.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k
> 
> More to come soon. leave a comment of Kudos to me know what you think. Any hopes? Any predictions?


	5. Into Your Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been walking through a world gone blind  
> Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind  
> Careful creature made friends with time  
> You left her lonely with a diamond mind  
> And those ocean eyes
> 
> No fair  
> You really know how to make me cry  
> When you give me those ocean eyes  
> I'm scared  
> I've never fallen from quite this high  
> Falling into your ocean eyes  
> Those ocean eyes
> 
> Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish

Erwin grabbed a couple donuts before heading to the cove that morning. They were supposed to be for him, but apparently Levi really liked donuts. Levi munched away as Erwin took a seat at the water’s edge. His fingers fiercely clung to the wet rock. He took an unsteady breath.

Levi looked up from his food and narrowed his eyes. **_Hey… what’s with the face?_**

Erwin ran a hand through his hair. “I-uh...” He let out a heavy sigh. “I have something you should hear.”

Levi looked in confusion at the phone Erwin pulled from his pocket, and then back to Erwin.

“Come here.”

The water splashed softly as Levi glided closer with a donut balanced in his mouth. He rested his arms up on the rocks and waited.

“Okay, Um. Don’t freak out, and don’t get this wet.”

He fiddled with his phone for a moment, opening up the files he copied from his dad’s computer. Glancing over at Levi, he was met with a passive yet somehow intrigued expression. Just the sight of him lightened Erwin’s mood. He has no idea how Levi manages to mix apathy into all of his expressions, but the doughnut resting between his lips made Erwin want to laugh in spite it all.  He offered Levi a hesitant smile and took a breath. Erwin hit play on the recording. The noise started slow just as it had the other night.

“Is this who I think it is?”

Levi’s eyes widened. His chewing slowed and Erwin knew he had the answer. He already knew who it was but he needed Levi to hear it regardless. Levi leaned in. He grabbed Erwin’s thigh pulling them closer together as his ear turned toward the phone. Levi pressed his face into the side of the phone and listened. Erwin was glad he had a good grip on the thing; otherwise, the weight of Levi’s head might have pushed it into the water.

Levis brow scrunched as he listened, then he looked up at Erwin with serious eyes. He made the same sign he had the other day:

 ** _Mother_**.

Erwin nodded. “Yeah, I thought so.” And he stopped the recording.

Levi pulled back and pointed dramatically at Erwin’s phone.

“It continues like that for a while without much change. My dad caught this noise on one of our ocean mics.”

Levi reached forward trying to grab at the phone. His face looked urgent as he tried to swipe it out of Erwin’s hand Erwin tilted back holding it out of reach so they wouldn’t get it wet.

 “Levi?! What are you-”

 ** _Mother!_** Levi signed fiercely.

And Erwin understood.

“Levi, stop! She’s not calling for you right now. It’s a recording!”

Levi’s movements slowed and brows tightly furrowed. He doesn’t understand. He might not even know what Erwin’s even holding.

“I-…Well, like I told you, my dad caught this sound on an ocean mic. A mic is like… It records things so we can listen to it again later. Like a camera. We can take a picture so we can look it another time.”

The confused crinkle in Levi’s brow wasn’t going away.

Erwin sighed. He needed to make Levi understand. An idea sparked in his mind suddenly. “Okay um… come here.”

He patted at the ledge next to him. Levi look at the ledge then cautiously back up to Erwin before reluctantly pulling himself up next to Erwin. Erwin scooted closer so they were shoulder to shoulder, then he flipped the phone in his hands and held it up. Levi shrank away from it, but Erwin stopped him.

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay. I promise. It’s not gonna hurt. I just want to show you something.”

Levi looked between him and the phone. He didn’t look very comfortable, but he decided to trust Erwin and scooted closer again. Erwin smiled down at him in reassurance.

“This will only take a second.”

Erwin angled the phone up a little more and smiled. There was a small clicking noise. Satisfied, Erwin pulled the phone back to survey the results. He couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. On the screen, Erwin was smiling brightly into the camera tilting his head toward Levi. Levi, however, had the most surprised awe struck expression Erwin thinks he’s ever seen.

 ** _Hey! What’s so funny?_** Levi signed sharply.

“Nothing. “ Erwin laughed. He turned the phone for Levi to see. “You just look so surprised here.”

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw the screen. He stared at his own likeness in utter disbelief. Questioningly, Levi pointed a finger at himself.

**_Me?_ **

“Yeah, that’s you. It’s what I was trying to tell you. My phone has a camera, and cameras captures images of moments that have already happened. It’s the same with the mic. It captures a sound that had already happened, but it isn’t happening now. What you heard happened yesterday.”

Levi’s eyes widened as understanding passed over them. The joy of successfully explaining something was sort lived though. A truly disheartening expression crossed over Levi’s features.

“I’m not saying she’s gone!” Erwin said quickly. “My dad said they’d been hearing this for a while. So, I’m willing to bet she’s still in the area. That noise she was making though… she’s calling for you right?”

Levi nodded.

“I thought so.” He gestured to the front of the cave. “With the rock cutting you off from the ocean, you’re not hearing any of it in here. But don’t worry, I think I have a plan to get you out of here.”

This seemed to ease Levi’s concern a bit.

**_You have a plan?_ **

Erwin nodded with his blue eyes shining. “Yes.”

He told Levi about the tides. Something Levi practically rolled his eyes at. Of course, Levi already knew a thing or two about the tides and how they rose with the moon. Then he told him about the raft.

**_You think you can get it out here?_ **

“Yeah, I just need to get a hold of it early before someone else gets it, but it’s my dad’s raft so I don’t think that’ll be the problem…”

Erwin face gradually became more concerned as he spoke. There was a pause. Levi was looking at him remorsefully.

**_Riding the raft out here… helping me get back into the ocean… That’s a lot of being close to deep water, Erwin._ **

Erwin took in a heavy breath. “I know.” He releases his breath slowly and looked at Levi with determination. “Which is why I’m going to need your help with the third part of this plan.”

With his hands holding tightly onto the rock, Erwin turned his body on the rocky ledge and dipped himself into the water. Levi’s eyes shot open wide. He immediately grabbed Erwin’s shirt.

“It’s okay.” Although, his words didn’t sound so sure. His fingers clung so tightly to the rock he could see the whites of his bones. Erwin looked back up at Levi. “This is the part I need you for. Help me learn how to swim again.”

Levi’s lips parted and his eyes widened.

Silence filled the air between them.

Erwin’s arms were going stiff from clutching the rock. He was starting to regret this course of action. Levi was still staring at him.

“Umm, Levi, I kinda need a hand here.” Erwin said in a much more unsteady voice.

Levi didn’t react.

“Levi!”

He startled back slightly and then frowned down at Erwin. **_You aren’t serious?_**

“Actually, I am. I’m a very serious person clinging to dear life…So, how about you hop back into the water and give me a hand?”

**_No._ **

“No?!”

**_You almost drowned yesterday._ **

“I’m drowning now!”

Levi huffed out an amused noise.   ** _If you relaxed a little your feet would be touching the bottom. It’s shallow by the edge, dummy._**

Erwin looked under himself. Although the water shook the image of his legs, he saw that Levi did have a point. It was shallow by the edge. Hesitantly, Erwin eased up his hold and lowered himself more into the water. His breathing quickened as the water rose past his shoulders. He was about to pull himself back up, but the slippery stone of the cove’s algae floor brushed across the soles of his feet, and he let out a shaky breath.

Levi was right. He could stand here.

He still had a hand on the water’s edge but he was a bit more relaxed now. He looked up at Levi with a dorky victorious expression. Levi rolled his eyes.

Erwin’s expression became more serious. “Levi… I could really use your help, and I know you really need mine too. But, I don’t think either of us are gonna get out of this situation without helping each other.”

Levi’s pale shoulders dropped . His brows knitted in frustration before he turned away. Something was clearly bothering him still.

“Levi?” Erwin tried. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

**_Yesterday…_ **

He’s still upset about yesterday. Erwin realized. He felt an ache deep in his chest and looked down at the water. “I really frightened you yesterday didn’t I?” He asked softly.

Levi didn’t respond.

He hadn’t meant to scare Levi. He hadn’t meant to fall in either. Either way, getting in the water was inevitable given the situation. He had to swim again.

“For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry about that. Both hitting you and scaring you, and I understand your hesitation. But, if we’re going to get you out of here, I’m going to need to swim at some point.”

Levi twisted back around to face him. ** _But, Erwin, you can’t swim!_**

“Just ‘cause I can’t doesn’t mean I can’t learn how.” Erwin said. “What happens if I fall in?”

 ** _If you fall in, I can just pull you out._** Levi tried.

“What about when you’re not here?”

Levi’s expression faltered at that.

“I need to be able to do it on my own.” Erwin pulled himself along the rocked until he was right in front of Levi. “Can you help me, Levi?”

Levi shook his head, but his eyes told Erwin he’s go along with it. **_You’re such a dummy._**

Erwin smiled. But it melted away just as quickly as it came. What Levi just signed…‘dummy’… Erwin just realized why Levi’s greeting from before had looked so familiar. It looked like ‘dummy’. The lower part of the palm tapping against the forehead… it meant dummy. But, Levi had signed it with an ‘E’ before. Dummy with an ‘E’.

Erwin gawked at Levi who was now looking at him with a very confused expression.

“Wait…” Erwin muttered.

He read about this in one of his sign language books. It was when someone took a sign and sometimes altered it to be directed at a person. By that logic, then what Levi had greeted him with from before must have been….

“Did you name sign me earlier?”

Levi’s face shifted into understanding then those grey eyes of his were alight with amusement and he sucked in at his lips.

“It was, wasn’t it!” Erwin gasped. “Oh my God! Levi, change it! I don’t want to be ‘Dummy with an E’!”

**_Sorry, can’t change it._ **

“You are such a liar! We’re the only two that know about it, of course you can change it!”

**_Nope, it can’t be undone. Your name sign’s your name sign._ **

Erwin pouted and did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Levi by the arm and pulled him down into the water. Levi made a high pitched squeal before a loud _SPLASH_ muffled it.

It probably wasn’t the best idea he’s ever acted on, but he’d done it regardless. He took a deep breath just before blue filled his vision.  As they fell into the water, gravity lost its pull.  Once the white foam of bubbles dispersed, worried grey eyes immediately found Erwin. For a moment, they were just floating, weightlessly drifting. Dim speckles of light cast down from the world above, and all the noise had gone quiet. Suddenly everything didn’t feel… too much… anymore. It just felt calm.

Erwin just stared up at Levi. Their arms were still latched onto one another. Cling together like a lifeline. For this brief moment, the rest of the world faded away.

Then Levi was moving. Erwin watched in awe as Levi’s tail curved pulling them closer together.

Levi put his hand around Erwin’s waist, and Erwin wrapped an arm behind his neck. Levi waved his tail and pulled them both back up to the surface. Erwin spit waster from his lips. His heart was pounding but he wasn’t afraid. He was okay. He survived. Being in the water with Levi was actually fun. Erwin laughed as he shook water from his hair.

Levi frowned at him. **_You’re an idiot._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter, but it was fun! Their communication's getting a little better but they're still from completely different worlds. I'm posting this now, but I'll be back to edit more later. The relearning how to swim part is taking me a bit because Erwin's not exactly learning how to swim, but rather getting over his fear of the water. This whole sequence was taking be a while to write so i just decided to go ahead and post the first half now since I'm having all the writers block with it. I've actually written out some stuff for later chapters but this part has just got me stuck. :/ But I'm definitely still having a lot of fun with it. Mermaid AU's are life. <3
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u5gDCNwTiw
> 
> So, what'd you think? Thoughts, predictions? Comments and kudos are all loved


	6. Dummy With an 'E'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not an accident, the time we spent apart. But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart  
> You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end. Because of you, I know I've found my strength again
> 
> I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
> You hear me, you're near me  
> And everything else's gonna be alright  
> 'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this tie.
> 
> Everytime that I breathe, I can feel the energy. Preachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to you. Find your dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am. Seperate souls, you to find, touching at the speed of light
> 
> Connected by Sara Paxton

They kept afloat in the coves waters for a while. Levi firmly held him all the while. They lingered on the surface rocking along with the soft waves. Part of Erwin itched to be back on ground, but he tried to push that thought out of his mind. He was determined to see this through. Erwin caught Levi’s grey eyes watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m alright.” He said calmly.

Levi didn’t sign anything, but the look he gave Erwin said, **_You are so full of shit._**

Regardless, Levi didn’t move to drag Erwin out of the water. Instead, he slowly leaned them back. Erwin’s breathing hitched as they did so. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Levi, the opposite was true actually, but, this was just a lot to readjust to. The weightlessness, the coolness, the way the water carried them. The feeling had him remembering fog and screaming. His heart spiked and his hand dug into Levi’s shoulder. Levi slowed, easing into their movements together. Although Erwin’s arms had gone stiff, he closed his eyes and nodded for Levi to keep going. Levi finished lowering them, and they now floated on their backs in the water.

He felt the familiar itch of anxiety start to creep its way back up his spine. It came slowly and then all at once. Erwin took several deep breaths as they drifted. Suddenly, the itch was crawling all over his body. He could feel it fidgeting beneath his skin.

Erwin’s eyes squeezed shut. He tried to imagine the fear washing off his skin as cool water embraced him. Something else. He needed something else to focus on. Something to hold his attention instead of the nightmare he couldn’t forget.

Then he felt pressure. It squeezed reassuringly as his side. It held him like an anchor and reminded him of where he was. Erwin opened his eyes and saw Levi looking at him with a worried expression.

 ** _It is bad?_** Levi asked.

“No.” Erwin said slowly. The softness in Levi’s eyes probably completely conflicted with Erwin’s panicked one. But the sight helped. It let Erwin know all was still well. They weren’t in danger. They weren’t drowning. They were safe floating in the coves waters. And they were together.

Erwin let his head relax more into the water and looked up at the water’s lights dance on the cave ceiling. The movement was entrancing, hypnotic even. The lights arched and ripped, shimmering into different directions. It was strangely calming. “It’s not bad at all.” Erwin said.

Things started to feel heavy again, and Erwin crinkled his brows in frustration. He needed something else to distract him. The lights only worked for so long. He couldn’t hope for a distraction every time he got near the water, but it was a good thing to start with. It was helping him understand his problem. It was association. The water held bad memories. It was like those dark thoughts were waiting patiently behind a door. They hadn’t faded with time. The pain had taken root, growing with each time Erwin revisited the door. Whenever he was reminded of what happened, that door swung open again. All his thoughts and feelings from that day came tumbling out like junk packed tightly in a closet.

He needed a new door. A door that made him happy.  Something else to be opened when the ocean was involved.

Levi.

He focused on Levi now. Erwin needed another memory, and any other happy memory of the ocean was too old and too clouded by bad memories to be useful now. But, not Levi. Levi was new.

Erwin focused on his breathing. His breathes rose and fell like waves on the sand. As he closed his eyes, he could imagine it. When his mind started to imagine the weather turning like it had on that terrible day, Erwin thought of the storm that brought him a friend. Instead of a blinding blue that swallowed their boat, he thought of Levi hiding from him in the waves when they first met. And, when the water splashed up near his mouth and the fear of drowning sparked up inside him, he remembered the weight on his side promising to hold him tight. Levi won’t let him drown.

He can swim. Erwin knows he can swim. He’d swam since he was a baby. The ability was there, he just had to apply him. Erwin rocked his hips with the water and dared to kick a leg. Levi’s grip on him tightened immediately.

 ** _Erwin._** Levi actually signed his name this time. He had a seriousness in his eyes. **_Don’t push too hard._**

Erwin huffed out a heavy breath to steady himself. His head turned in the water and, he looked at Levi with determination. The fair was just a few days away. Taking things slow was the last thing he could afford to do. Levi needed to be out of this cove. Erwin’s hand squeezed Levi’s shoulder. “I’m going to get that raft for you.”

Levi just started at him for a moment, and Erwin half expected him to call him an idiot again. But instead, his face went neutral, and he eased back how much of his tail he was letting Erwin lean on.

 ** _Stubborn_**. He signed slackly.

Erwin rebalanced himself in the water, shifting his weight distribution, and reminded himself to breath. He could do this. Then he kicked again. And again, and again. Slowly the two were wading through the water. As they moved, Erwin’s boldness slowly grew, but even so, Levi never once let go. That is, not until Erwin told him to.

* * *

The sun was setting. By this time, swimming had gotten much easier for Erwin. They floated while talking about nothing and everything. They spoke of their plan. Erwin talked about his father’s work at the conservation center and all the things they learned together. He even talked about summer break and how he wouldn’t see his friends again until the fall. School had been an interesting topic for Levi to learn about. The concept of it was entirely foreign. It distracted Erwin at first, but then he forgot the distraction part of talking and his words came naturally. He did most of the talking. Levi quietly listened offering him the occasional disgusted expression and crude response.

They swam in the coves waters as hours bleed by. Now, a serene orange and pink hues were filtering in through the openings and into the water. Erwin fingers were pruned and every muscle in his body felt thoroughly exhausted. Levi didn’t look nearly as tired. His skin remained fresh and smooth, and if he felt any fatigue from all the swimming, he didn’t show it. Wading around in this small pool was probably nothing to someone like him.

Erwin was resting on the water’s edge with an arm up on the rock and Levi at his side. He smoothed back is blond hair taking a moment to catch his breath.

 ** _You…Go home?_** Levi signed, but Erwin only caught parts of it.

“I will in a minute. I want to swim across this by myself just once before I do.”

**_Sunset. Don’t you need leave?_ **

Erwin nodded. “That’s right, but this should only take a minute and if I run I can still get back home before dark.”

He spoke confidently, but Levi didn’t look so sure. Erwin already told him about his father and the sundown curfew. He didn’t want to repeat what happened when he got home after dark the last time, but this wouldn’t take long.

Levi eyes silently asked. **_Are you sure?_**

He didn’t hesitate, and Levi needed to see his confidence. Erwin nodded at Levi. “Yes. Let go.”

Levi held him for a lingering second, then his fingers reluctantly slid from Erwin’s skin. Erwin took several deep breaths to steady himself. He could do this. He knew he could do this. This while time he’s been swim, the movements felt so familiar to him. He’d gotten back into the rhythm of it minutes after hopping in with Levi. This struggle was only in his head, and it was one he would power through.

Suddenly, he was moving. Erwin curved his body back in the water and kicked off the stone wall. He rocketed off. Despite his bulky nature, he moved fast through the water. As he swam, everything suddenly became like second nature to him again. A sense of pride welled up in his chest while salt water splashed up around his face. The sensation made him push harder, willing his body to move faster. Then there was a noise.

It was an urgent whistle. The noise was sudden and sharp and it demanded his attention. It gave Erwin pause until he realized….This pool was not nearly as big as he thought it was.

Blue eyes opened to see a wall of algae covered rock inches away. He bent his body up to stop his acceleration and it worked, but not before he painfully _thunked_ into rock. His breath was forced out of him as he slammed into the wall, and a numb pressure spread over his forehead. Blindly, he put an arm up on land to keep himself from sinking back in. Yeah, he definitely miscalculated that one. Erwin let his head fall into his other hand as he tried in vain to nurse the pain.

It hurt, but he thinks his pride it what took the bulk of the damage.

There was _blip_ as something emerged in the water next to him, and he didn’t need to look up to know Levi was already at his side. He pushed himself closer into Erwin, putting gentle hands on his head. Erwin pulled back a bit looking at him behind a pained squint.

 ** _Idiot_**. Levi signed with an annoyed expression.

Despite the look on Levi’s face and his harsh words, Erwin couldn’t help but notice the gentle concern etched in his movements as Levi made sure he was okay.

* * *

He probably shouldn’t have been running after what happened, but he was going to be late if he didn’t. He ran up the borderwalk and waved at Mr. Dotty as he passed by who bid him a friendly good evening. When Erwin stepped into his house he kicked of his shoes. Between pants he called out.

“I’m home!”

“In the kitchen.” His father called back.

Erwin tiredly shuffled into the kitchen following the sound of his father as well as the smell of something cooking. He found his father in front of the stove stirring a pot of pasta. Steam fogged the at his glasses when the older man peered in. He stepped whipping at his glassed with the edge of his shirt as Erwin walked further in.

 “Dinner’s almost ready.” He said. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah.” Erwin sluggishly made his way over to the table and practically flopped down on it.

His father laughed as he put his glassed back on. “Someone must have had an eventful day.”

Erwin mumbled a response, but stilled when he saw his father’s expression change.

Kasimir blinked at him. “What’s this, Erwin?”

“What’s what?” He said innocently.

His father put down his ladle and walked over to Erwin, tilting his head up to look at him. “Your forehead is all red.”

Embarrassment flooded Erwin’s face as he pulled himself away.

“Erwin?”

“It’s fine!” He said in a tone that was begging his father to just drop it.

Mercifully, his father took the hint and stepped away with a smile on in face. “Well, as long as you’re not hurt. How’d it happen?”

Erwin squirmed in his seat. “I just fell.”

“Oh?” His back was turned, but Erwin heard the grin in his father’s voice. “Just try to be more careful the next time you try to impress someone.”

Erwin sank further into his seat as his dad returned his attention to the stove. Heat burned at his cheeks.

* * *

The next few days came and went. Each one made Erwin’s nerve tingle with anticipation. He spent most of his free time visiting Levi in the cove and practicing his swimming. After his stunt with the rock, Levi was even more hesitating on letting him swim on his own, but Erwin convinced him. Levi didn’t seem too comfortable with this plan. They’d be cutting it close, really close, with how many people would be around as well as their time window for the tides.

There were two high tides and two low tides within every 24 hours, and they came and went between six hour intervals. This meant if the tide was high at midnight, then they wouldn’t have another one until noon. They had to get this right. During the fair, people gradually file in as the day goes on. Getting Levi out before it got too crowded was crucial, and getting him back to his mom as soon as possible was even more time sensitive.

With luck, she would stay in the area until the fair was over. According to his dad, they were still capturing sound clips from their ‘mystery dolphin’ beyond the reef. That knowledge made Erwin's heart ache. Despite the days passed, she hadn’t given up yet either.

She must have been a very determined mother. If Erwin had to guess though, he’d say she would probably search until the fireworks ended.

If Levi was going to leave that cove, it HAD to be before the fireworks. In the meantime, all Erwin could do was prepare.

When he wasn’t with Levi, he found himself on the docks helping his father, who finally found the time, set up for the big day. Nina and Dotty were also regulars on the boardwalk. They hung lights and helped with many other volunteers to prep the speakers and set up games. Erwin must have tied at least twenty more rafts and paddle boats down on the pier. Frankly, he was relived they had so many. Grabbing one would be no problem.

Erwin swam in the cove, and worked on the boardwalk. Before he knew it, the day of the fair was upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be one huge chapter, but it was getting long enough that I decided to split it to get something out now since it's been TWO WEEKS. T^T Sorry for the wait but the next chapter should be out soon.
> 
> This time I've been listening to some Aquamarine music (If you love mermaids and haven't seen Aquamarine you should go do it. It's a very cheesy and adorable 2000's mermaid movie. But definitely a guilty pleasure. It actually was the inspiration for the fair idea <3)
> 
> Connected by Sara Paxton  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOk5Q5SlW4k
> 
> This song is perfect early 2000's teen girl pop. XD


	7. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're on a holiday  
> You can't find the words to say  
> All the things that come to you  
> And I wanna feel it too
> 
> On an island in the sun  
> We'll be playing and having fun  
> And it makes me feel so fine  
> I can't control my brain
> 
> When you're on a golden sea  
> You don't need no memory  
> Just a place to call your own  
> As we drift into the zone
> 
> We'll run away together  
> We'll spend some time forever  
> We'll never feel bad anymore
> 
> Island in the Sun by Weezer

A humming filled the air when Erwin woke the next morning.  He shot up in bed and scrambled to the window, knowing exactly what he’d see down below. It’s the same thing he sees every time the fair comes back around. It was still early morning but that didn’t stop the day from begining. The beach was already coming to life with townspeople as well as tourists from all walks of life. The murmured of voices and pattering of feet radiated from below along with the unmistakable energy celebrations always brought.

Today’s the day.

Nervous anticipation mixed with excitement itched underneath his skin. In a matter of minutes he was dressed in his khaki’s and grabbing breakfast.

“Some’s in a hurry” His father commented.

“Oh! Um- yeah…” Erwin said.

“Meeting someone?”

Erwin nodded quickly putting the jam covered bread in his mouth. If he took it with him, someone else would surely eat it. Through the bread he mumbled “EeeVi”

His dad smiled softly to himself and continued to adjust the cuffs of his shirt. For the first time, Erwin realized that he was very well dressed. Erwin was now peering curiously at his dad.

He swallowed his food and asked. “Why are you all dressed up?”

Kasimir’s moments froze. His eye widened and he looked up at Erwin with mild horror in his eyes.

“Are you meeting someone too?” Erwin asked simply.

His father went flustered. “Oh-I… uh.” He stammered. “I’ll just be around the boardwalk today… I might meet up with some colleagues from work.”

Erwin didn’t understand what was going on, but he didn’t push it. If it was important, his dad would talk to him about it later. Besides, he had his own problems to focus on right now. There was also something else he needed to ask for.

“Oh okay.” Erwin swung his bag over his shoulders. “And dad?”

“Hm?” his dad looked like he wanted the topic to be anything else. Which might actually work well in Erwin’s favor.

Erwin shifted on his heel. “I kind of spent most of my allowance on books and food. Can I have some extra money so me and Levi can have fun?”

His dad was all too quick to agree. “Oh! Yes, of course.” He stepped closer to the counter and grabbed his wallet, pulling out cash for Erwin. “Fairs can be expensive, so watch how much you spend. Make sure you have enough for food.”

“I will.” Erwin said as he gratefully accepted the money “Thanks!”

His father nodded politely down at him and patted his head. After that, Erwin bid his father farewell and was running out the door.

“You be safe now! Don’t go off with any strangers! AND say near the beach!” His dad called after him.

“I will!”

And with that he was off.

* * *

“Ah, Erwin.” Dotty greeted as Erwin approached the rafts.

“Morning, Mr. Dotty.”

Dotty was sitting up on the pier above the rafts, keeping an eye on them as people walked by.

“Taking a raft?” Dotty asked.

“Yeah! How much are they renting out for?” Erwin asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Dotty noticed the limited amount of money he. Then he smiled down at him and shook his head “You don’t worry about it, Erwin. Just focus on having fun. You can pay me back with a game later..”

“You sure?”

“Yes, go ahead and take one if you want, but are you sure you’ll be alright out on the water?” He asked looking worriedly out on over the glistening waves.

Erwin waded knees deep into the water as he untied the raft from the dock. The water was a cool contrast to the hot sand he’d been standing on. “I’ll be fine.” He chimed confidently.

The rope came undone, and Erwin climbed into the small orange raft. It’s thick rubber was already warm from the sun. There were paddles folded neatly on the side. As Erwin pulled them free and positioned them both over either side of the raft, he could feel Dotty watching him.

“This friend of yours must really be something…” Dotty declared with an amused expression.

“Huh?”

“Never mind me, son. You go have fun today. If anyone should be having a good time during a fair, it should be the children.”

Erwin’s hands firmly gripped the warm paddles and rowed backward. “I will. Thanks, Dotty!”

“Don’t go beyond the reef!” Dotty called as he pulled away. “The current out there is too strong for you!”

“I won’t!” Erwin called back absentmindedly as children do. It was basically a reflex. Regardless, he had no intention of going beyond the reef anyway.

As Erwin rowed away more people began to make their way over to the pier to rent a raft, and Erwin felt relieved that he got one early. All of the crowds and wandering people proved to be a good distraction. Slowly the boardwalk and the pier shrank from view. All the colorful beach goers and their umbrellas shrank too. No one seemed to notice as Erwin disappeared to the other side of the beach.

* * *

Admittedly, Erwin was really hating his plan. Rowing single handedly across a beach with only paddles really REALLY sucked. As the sun rose higher in the sky, he started to worry he wouldn’t even make it in time before high tide left them. They should have one near noon and one again around midnight, but Levi needed to out before then.

Erwin pulled back strenuously on the paddles and let out a small grunt as he did. The muscles in his arms were starting to feel like Jello at this point. Achy Jello. There was a pain in his lower back that was gradually becoming more and more persistent as well. And, the rise in temperature wasn’t making this any easier.

Erwin paused for a moment, taking several heavy breaths before using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He allowed his shoulders to drop, allowing himself a seconds rest. Then, he sat back up and continued to row.

Luckily, he was already near that familiar perch or rock and sand. Hidden away behind the tall grass and the shadow of stone was the entrance to the cove. Erwin nearly collapsed as a sigh of relief escaped him.

Within minutes, he steered the boat up towards the shore. As expected, the water had already risen several meters up the beach. Beautiful aquamarine water glistened white underneath sunlight. It made Erwin just want to melt into it. When sand and stone were mere feet beneath him he stepped out. The cool water hugged his legs and ran through his toes feeling absolutely perfect after what he’d just endured.

But, he wasn’t done yet. With the tether in his hand, Erwin carefully walked up the remaining way. Is steps were cautions as not to slip on the slick algae rock. Once the raft was out of the water, it became a lot heavier. He dragged it a bit further out of the reach of the waves and satisfied nod, he finally went to look for Levi. It took him longer than expected, but he was finally here.

His mind cheered as he ducked into to cove and into the embrace of shadow. He released a loud exhausted sigh and took several stumbled steps before collapsing onto the cave floor and giving his body a much needed rest.

Panting and the rippling of water were the only sounds that filled the otherwise silence of the cave.

There was soft sound from the water, and Erwin rolled his head to look. Levi poked his head up out of the water giving a mildly confused stare, and waded closer. Erwin gave a tired hand wave that could barely even be considered a wave as a greeting. Levi, now at the edge of the water, leaned up and brushed the hair out of Erwin’s face.

 ** _You okay?_** Levi asked.

Erwin nodded.

Levi’s fingers brushed crossed Erwin’s cheek and his forehead. **_You’re really red._**

“Just tired.”

Levi’s hands remained on Erwin’s face as he squinted down at him. **_And warm…_**

Erwin huffed out an amused noise and moved to sit up. A sore pain shot across his abdomen but he pushed through it. He grunted and finished sitting the rest of the way up. “It’s probably a sunburn then.”

Levi gave him a questioning look.

Living underwater, he probably didn’t know what that was.

“Don’t worry. It happens sometimes.” Erwin offered hoping it would comfort that look Levi had gleaming in his eyes. Erwin tried a tired smile. “I’m good. I just underestimated how hard it would be to row a boat all the way to this side of the beach.” He cocked his head to the side and despite how exhausted he was, gave a charming laugh. “That work-out probably made up for a whole summer of lazing around huh?”

Levi’s worry faded and was replaced with annoyed eyes. He gave Erwin a sharp poke to the arm.

“Ow!”

There was almost something bashful in the way Levi looked away, but before Erwin could process it, Levi was lowering himself in the water. Face half emerged.

“Yeah, dumb joke, huh?”

This got Levi to look back at him. Levi’s eyes went soft and there was hint of enduring amusement behind them. It didn’t seem like he hated Erwin’s jokes that much after all.

There was beat of silence between them. Then, Levi perked up a bit and motioned Erwin to come closer.

Erwin suspiciously eyed Levi. “You’re not going to pull me in, right?”

 ** _No, Dummy. Just come here._** Levi looked serious all of a sudden.

He didn’t seem like he was trying to play a joke… Erwin shifted in his spot and crawled over to the edge and swung his legs over the side. He waited curiously to see what Levi was going to do.

Levi closed the distance between them and used his tail to raise him up higher. Then, Levi lifted his hands to either side of Erwin’s face and started running his fingers through the blond locks.

“Oh!” Erwin gapped in surprise.

**_Hold still._ **

“O-okay.” Erwin said. “But, uh… what are you doing?”

 ** _You look like shit._** Levi loosely signed between strokes.

 _Oh_. Yeah, he probably did look terrible after all the sweat and rowing. He felt pretty terrible too. Even so, Erwin found himself smiling quietly as Levi continued to use his fingers to brush through his tangled mess of blond hair.

He’d been starved. All summer, ever since him friends left for camp. Erwin was starving for companionship. Yes, he had his father, and then there was Mr.Dotty too, but sometimes… someone just falls into your life filling a hole you didn’t know you had. Erwin stayed silent as Levi worked with focused eyes. He closed his eyes listening to the water sway and feeling the presence of Levi’s fingers roaming over his head.

He didn’t feel quite as lonely as his did before.

* * *

After Erwin’s hair was up to Levi’s standards, or at least as nice as they could get it with only salt water and Levi’s hands as a brush, they prepared to get Levi back into the ocean. The water probably as high as it was gonna get. It was time.

 ** _You sure you can do this?_** Levi asked referring to Erwin’s still tired looking face.

“This is the only time we **can** do this.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. **_That’s not what I asked._**

“I know, but it’s okay.” Erwin smiled gratefully down at Levi to show he appreciated the sympathy.  “I’m good to go.”

Levi blinked slowly at him, but even so he went ahead and reluctantly pulled himself up out of the water. This next part was going to prove more daunting a task than rowing a boat across the island. The raft was just outside the cove, and Levi could get out of the water well enough, but there was still several meters of distance between where he needed to be before they were in the clear. As Erwin had seen before, Levi had very little mobility out beyond the water. Meaning, someone would need to lift him.

Levi crawled out as close to the entrance as he could. He had to squirm a bit, but he managed to get his entire tail up out of the water. Looking at it now, Erwin wasn’t so sure about his plan. Things were always so much heavier than they seemed when it came to aquatic creatures.

He remembers when a dolphin accidentally hopped right into one of his father’s tide boats. It took three men to restrain it and lift it out back into the water. Fortunately, Erwin wouldn’t have to worry about Levi trying to hit him with that tail like his father had with a wild animal, but whether or not Erwin could actually lift him… was something he was slowly becoming less confident with.

Levi stopped moving and flatly looked back up at Erwin. Even though he tried to hide it, there was something in his eyes that looked like they absolutely did not want what was about to happen to happen.

He can’t tell whether it’s embarrassment or uncertainty that flashes behind Levi’s eyes. Maybe both.

Erwin took in a deep breath. Moment of truth. He knelt down next to Levi and wrapped an arm under his waist and another under the middle of his tail. As he did, another concern spiked through him: Levi’s tail was really slick. He couldn’t just grab it. Erwin moved his whole arms under the tail as a hook and used his hand to keep Levi from rolling out of his hold. Levi leaned into him wrapping his own arms securely around Erwin’s neck.

His thighs screamed as he lifted himself into a stand. Levi was heavy. Much heavier than he appeared and Erwin was willing to bet the tail was mostly to blame for that. What little rest his arms had managed to get after rowing here was completely undone. They were back with a numb ache stabbing up his nerves. He was tired, so tired, but he wasn’t done yet. So, he kept going.

He grunted loudly as, he bounced Levi to readjust him in his arms. Now, he breathed. Erwin had squeezed his eyes shut when he pulled Levi up, but now he dared to open them. He was met with wide stunned eyes. They were just as surprised as Erwin was with himself.

Now, they had to walk. Erwin groaned internal and turned them to the exit. On to the next task.

“I got you.” Erwin strained out, but he next second his step stumbled.  

Levi’s grip tightened around. **_You sure?!_**

Erwin let out an exasperated breath. “Yeah.” He pushed out. “I’m not-I’m not…Gonna drop you.” He resteadied them, holding Levi tightly in his arms. He made a mental promise that no matter what he would not drop Levi.

The promise replayed in his head as he pushed himself forward.

For a few steps, Erwin just focused on moving forward. He made slow progress with each step, but progress none the less. Even with his concentration on getting out of here, he still felt Levi’s eyes. Erwin gave him a quick glance to make sure he was okay.

Levi’s eyes held on Erwin with the most perplexed look on them. **_Erwin, why are you helping me?_**

He didn’t really appreciate seeing the ‘dummy’ sign again, but he tried to ignore it. Especially since every step was a painful strain on his body. “Why… are you asking me this right now?” Erwin managed.

**_You don’t even know me._ **

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’ you? I know you plenty.”

Levi shook his head. **_It’s just been several days._**

Together, they ducked out of the cove. Erwin felt like collapsing right there, but he didn’t he only had a bit further to go. His concentration was split, but he understood what Levi was asking. It was true. They hadn’t really known each other long, and he certainly was going through a lot. His tired arms made sure to remind him of that. Levi did have a point though. One that Erwin did have an answer for. Even though it hadn’t been long, there was a feeling of closeness that had permeated him for a while now. Through labored breathing, Erwin answered.

“Well…” Erwin began. “I don’t think time always matters. I mean, it doesn’t make a difference if you know someone for five minutes or five years, because even if you spend a lot of time with someone, who’s to say you don’t have more of a connection with the person you’ve only known for five minutes?”

By the end of his sentence, they’d reached the raft. Erwin dropped to his knees and let out a heavy breath. He took several deep breaths and looked up at Levi with a confident shine. “We’re friends, right? Even if we were only friends for five minutes, I wouldn’t just abandon you.”

Levi looked speechless. It was as if the gears in his mind had been utterly halted. Shocked understanding and disbelief looked back at him now.

Then, his face fell into something silly and miserable. **_Stubborn._**

It was completely endearing and amusing to look at and something about the way Levi looked made it come off as a ‘Thank you’ instead.

“Hey, I got you out of the cave didn’t I?”

**_There’s sand in my ass._ **

Erwin let out a laugh and straightened up. He could never win, could he? “Let’s rectify that then, huh? Here. Hop in.”

Levi studied the raft curiously. He placed a cautious hand on side and ran his hand along the curved rubber edge. He inspected it like the completely alien object it must have been.

“You ever ride in a boat before?” Erwin asked.

Levi looked back at Erwin with narrowed eyes. **_Is that a serious question?_**

“It’ll be fun. I promise. I just have to pull it out into the water.

But he decided to trust Erwin. Levi pulled himself over the side and rolled in, his tail flicked up as he did.  He landed inside with a soft _plop!_ After a moment, Levi’s eyes peered over the edge again and out at Erwin.

It was kind of adorable. Enough so for a small huff of a laugh to land a smile on Erwin’s face. Erwin walked around to the front of the raft, with Levi’s eyes trailing him all the way, and undid the rope he’d tied around a small hook.

Levi studied him as he wrapped the nylon rope around his hands. Erwin tugged it once testing the sturdiness of his grip. Satisfied, he turned away to start pulling the raft back into the water. The sand and Levi’s added weight created a lot of resistance, but admittedly it was much easier to drag a raft than it was to carry a mermaid.

It took a moment, but small foamy waves started to inch there way up Erwin’s legs. His feet were soon burying themselves in the wet sand. It slowed them but there was barely any resistance now. The raft rocked softly in the water as Erwin tugged it along.

“Fun, Right?”

Levi’s face looked uncomfortable. **_This feels weird._**

“Hah, Yeah. It must be weird to be on top of the water instead of in it.” Erwin smiled. “But it’s not too bad right?”

Levi looked at him for a moment before nodding. **_Not bad._**

Well, he didn’t find it completely terrible. That was something at least.

Once he was up to his hips, Erwin unwrapped the rope and wrapped it back around the hook on the boat. _This is deep enough._ Erwin thought. Climbing in, he realized he was completely dwarfed by the length of Levi’s tail. Levi took up almost the entire length of the raft: bow to stern. Erwin rolled into him. The small raft was far too cramped for them both it seemed.

 As Erwin struggled to sit up he actually slipped against Levi. Despite being out of the water, Levi’s tail still glistened from it natural aquatic coat.

“Sorry…” Erwin mumbled when he fell into him.

Levi didn’t react with much more than a mildly annoyed expression. Erwin grabbed the side of the raft to steady himself.  Levi set a hand on Erwin’s shoulder and together they pushed him up into a sitting position.

“Thanks.”

Erwin grabbed the paddles and rowed them a little further out. His movements were notably slower than his trip in had been. He strained as he went unsure of how much more of this he had in him. Wandering silver eyes scanned the interior of the raft. He seemed hesitant to touch and hesitant to move from where his was sitting. Levi would glance up at him cautiously as they went, checking to make sure it was safe. It was like everything out of the water had the potential to be dangerous.

Considering where Levi was from, Erwin wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Most surface things Levi had been exposed to probably were dangerous. Erwin couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him. Maybe after today, he’d see human things weren’t so bad.

He rowed until there was a good gap between the water’s surface and the sand below, and gave Levi a nod.

Then, simplicity itself. After days trapped in the cove. After planning and hours of strenuous rowing. Levi just grabbed the edge of the raft and rolled out splashing into the water. The noise was jarring. It had come so easy that it felt almost misleading. Like, it couldn’t have been that simple.

But when Levi resurfaced shaking off the water in his hair, Erwin knew that it was. They’d done it.

Now there was a weird feeling. Denial, perhaps. It’s just didn’t feel like they were done quite yet. And Erwin knew they weren’t. There was still more to be done. But when Levi splashed into the water, a forlorn sense of finality hit him out of nowhere, along with the realization that their time together was almost up.

“Did you hear her?” Erwin asked trying to shake the feeling.

It felt wrong, like a bit of a betrayal, but Erwin really hopes he hasn’t. Levi said he wanted to watch the fireworks together sure, but what was really stopping him from leaving if his mother was still calling?

Levi shook his head with a dismayed expression.

Relief and guilt flooded through Erwin. They still had time.

“Hey, don’t worry. That doesn’t mean she left. She could be resting, or maybe she’s still on the western side of the island.”

Levi tilted his head.

 _Oh!_ “That’s where the oceanic mic is.” Erwin explained. “It’s a little beyond the reef, and it’s actually pretty close to where the fireworks are gonna be.”

Levi’s eye’s brightened a bit.

Erwin glanced down at the paddles of his raft. It took him so long to get out here, and his muscles were not looking forward to the journey back to the beach. Erwin let out a heavy sigh. “It might take a while to get back though….”

Levi narrowed his brows and looked at the knot of rope Erwin had tied at the tip of the raft. Something was happening in Levi’s eyes suddenly. He moved closer and grabbed at the knot.

“Hey, what are you-?”

Erwin didn’t finish before Levi managed to untie the thing and sink back down into the water dragging the rope along with him. Erwin was at the rafts edge peering down after Levi. He caught a glimpse of Levi spinning in the water. The rope floated around him like a streamer. _Was he-?_ Then, Levi straightened and a single beat of his tail propelled him forward.

Inertia pushed against Erwin, and he fell backward in the raft.

The rubber bedding slammed against his back knocking the breath out of him. Before Erwin could process what was happening, salt water was splashing up at the edges. Erwin sat up, feeling the momentum as he did, and saw water rushing passed.

Levi was fast, really fast, and evidently much stronger than he looked. Erwin knew that tail of his probably had more power in it that it seemed. Tails were usually all muscle anyway, but this was unexpected.

The raft cruised through the water like air. Salted wind blew up into Erwin’s face making him squint, but it was cool, comforting even. As the raft skimmed along the surface of the water, a nostalgic feeling overtook him. It took him back to a time when he was very young, peering over his parents tideboat and watching as blue waves rolled passed.

Erwin blinked out at the breathtaking ocean before him and sighed. This felt nice. Being out here again, it felt nice.

Being out here with Levi felt even better.

* * *

When they neared the boarderwalk, Erwin leaned forward and tugged on the rope. It went slack, and then Levi popped to the surface. After seeing where they were he quickly scooted behind the raft, hiding himself from the beaches view. They were quite a ways out, but it was still good to be cautious.

Erwin watched as Levi dared a glimpse past the raft, but remained mostly behind it. He peered after the beach and the people there with an innocent curiosity. His eyes brighter than usual as he watched a world he probably barely got a chance to see.

“That’s my home.” Erwin said. He scooted closer to Levi and pointed to his house. “I’m that one right next to the beach with the windowsill on the second floor. That’s actually my room.”

Levi stared in awe he found the thing Erwin was pointing at.

**_You stay there?_ **

Erwin nodded.

**_All day?_ **

Erwin laughed signing and saying “Sometimes.”

 ** _All year?_** Levi pushed.

“Yeah, most people don’t really move around that much. Don’t you have a specific place that’s like a home?”

Levi shook his head. **_We travel._**

Erwin nodded. Most marine mammals were the same. Migrating and constantly moving. Admittedly, there was something alluring about the idea: Every day being somewhere new. But, there was a downside to it. Every day was an adventure, but there was no stability.  The danger of the open ocean probably wasn’t too comforting either.

 ** _Don’t you ever get bored?_** Levi asked.

Erwin shrugged. “Sometimes, but there’s a lot to do to keep busy. Like today.”

They both looked back towards the beach. Even at this distance, they could see it teemed with life and energy.

“Hey, Levi?”

Levi looked back at him.

“How did you know about the fireworks?” Erwin asked. He thought back to that moment in the cave. Levi’s eyes had lit up the moment he’d mentioned them. “You weren’t surprised when I mentioned them, you were excited. So, you knew about them beforehand right?”

He looked hesitant to share, and, for a moment, Erwin didn’t think he would. Then, Levi softly lifted his hands.

**_Me and Mother….We came to watch the fireworks together._ **

Erwin’s lips parted in surprise. “Wait… you’ve come here before?”

Levi nodded. His signs came slow. Probably, for Erwin’s benefit. **_Yeah, One year when I was really little, we were migrating and we saw colorful lights through the water. When we hit the surface, we saw balls of color exploding against the darkness…._** Levi smiled fondly at the memory. ** _It was beautiful._**

Erwin nodded in understanding. “And that’s why you came back.”

 ** _Yeah. We wanted to see it again._** Levi explained. **_We’ve been waiting. When the fireworks happen…. We don’t know. But... Many people… gather on the beach, we know it’s soon._**

An aching warmth blossomed deep in Erwin’s chest as nostalgia and a familiar bitter pain tangled his heart. “I understand.” He said somberly. He turned his gaze to the shoreline watching as people bustled and ran along the beach. “Me and my family do the same. Every year me, dad, and mom would come out and have fun. Even after what happened, Dad made it a point to keep the tradition going and enjoy the festival.”

Levi was already leaning in closer, and watching Erwin with curious calm eyes. It said that he was listening, and that he cared, but also that he didn’t quite understand. Realistically, he probably didn’t.

“Do you even know what you’re coming to see every year?” Erwin asked gently.

Levi looked surprised by the question. **_Fireworks_**.

“No. No. I mean, do you know why the fireworks even happen?”

Levi paused, thinking over Erwin’s question and finally shrugged.

“It’s a street fair” Erwin explained. He signed something that could be translated as festival or celebration. It was a sign he didn’t know a few days ago, but could now express. He pointed to the crowds in the distance. “It’s what I trying to tell you about earlier. Right now, everyone is laughing and playing games. There’s singing and dancing, and food. A lot of food. Everyone’s eating popcorn, pretzels, hotdogs, cotton candy, and whatever else.”

Levi perked up. **_Food?_**

Erwin snorted out a laugh. The names were probably all unfamiliar to Levi, but he defiantly knew what food meant. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that part.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and looked away in frustrated embarrassment. At what, Erwin doesn’t entirely know.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Erwin tried gently. “You do have a good instinct though. The food’s really good.”

This seemed to make Levi relax. He looked back at Erwin with slight curiosity.

“Hey, how about I go get us some snacks while we wait, huh? That should be fun.”

That’s when an odd look crossed Levi’s face. Erwin didn’t understand it at all. Levi looked passed him gazing back at the beach and the crowds of people buzzing around on the sand and venturing up and down the boardwalk.

 ** _What about your father?_** Levi eventually asked.

“What?”

 ** _You said before… you spend the fair with him, right?_** Levi’s face shifted into one of guilt. **_It’s because of me you’re not there now, isn’t it?_**

He hadn’t expected Levi to even worry about that.

“We usually do spend the day together. That’s true, but I already talked to him about it and he said he was going to spend the day with some friends same as me.” Erwin explained. “And besides, you usually spend the fair with your mom don’t you? I wouldn’t be a good friend if I left you all alone would I?”

Erwin beamed a smile down at Levi. All was well, and he didn’t want Levi feeling guilty for his choices. Admittedly, yes he does like spending this time with his father… But at the same time Erwin wouldn’t trade this time with Levi for anything. He could see his dad every day, but after the fair… Levi wasn’t going to be around anymore was he?

Levi…. would leave.

A painful sense of dread formed deep inside his chest and started to tug at his heart. The sun was already passed midday. It was like a timer counting down, a physical manifestation of a reality Erwin didn’t want to acknowledge just yet. Erwin’s expression shifted into something hurt. And Levi was giving him a confused look, clearly not understanding the tone shift on his face. Erwin quickly masked it with a friendly smile.

“Anyway, it looks like we’re both in the same boat… Uh metaphorically speaking. And I made you a promise didn’t I?”

Levi watched Erwin’s face, not really buying the sudden change, but he didn’t push it. For that, Erwin was grateful. He’d rather not focus of such upsetting things right now anyway.

Erwin pointed to an area of the beach further down passed the boarderwalk. “There’s a place further down that we can hide. Tide pools and deep water. We can stay there until the fireworks.”

Levi nodded and started to sink back into the water.

“Just!” Erwin yelped to get his attention. “... go slow this time, we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

There was a small smirk on Levi’s face as he ducked down into the water. The two made their way to the opposite side of the beach. They would still have to be careful, but Erwin felt better knowing that Levi was now in open water.

They found a nice spot a good distance from the beach but still close enough to view the fireworks. Erwin pulled up the raft up on the shore. There second of the beach was wild with damp rock and brush creating pools and plenty of places to hide.

Erwin and Levi ventured along the shallow shores, winding between the rocks. Erwin hopped along the stones as Levi veered through the water at his side. Like the beach the pools were also teeming with life. Colorful starfish, mussels, crabs, urchins, anemones, and clams.

They kept a whether eye out for prying eyes as they went, but it seemed like people were steering clear of the rocky shores.

Levi still wasn’t hearing anything from his mother, so they continued to explore together. After an entire summer alone, playing with Levi along the rocks felt like finding something he couldn’t remember losing.

They parted when they both got hungry enough for it to demand their attention. Erwin left Levi hidden beneath the waves, promising he’d be quick and return with some food for them both.

* * *

Erwin ran along the boards walk. Unlike most days, it was absolutely teaming with life.

The sun dipped beneath the horizon leaving behind a water colored sky of warm pink and periwinkle. The colors washed over the fair creating a calm, weightless energy to everything. Streams of yellow lights arched above him, twinkling like starlight. It looked magical.

The pattering of Erwin’s feet along the wood slowed. He wished Levi could be over here with him to see this.  Something told him he probably wouldn’t like the crowds, but they would still have fun. As Erwin continued to walk, he scanned the area for signs and food prices.

He passed the Boarderwalk Café, briefly glancing in through the windows. With the sunlight mostly gone, everything inside was completely transparent to those walking by.

That’s when he came to a halt. Through the glass windows, in the middle of a crowded room, he saw his father. Soft music radiated out from inside. Dozens of people were gathered in the center of the room dancing slowly. In in father’s arms was a woman with familiar dark hair and a lovely teal dress.

Erwin peered in with curious eyes. The expression on his father’s face was on he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was soft, and adoring, and overflowing with love. It was so warm it almost hurt to look at.

Erwin looked both ways along the walk way and back inside before stepping away from the window. It was, after all, completely possible for his father to see him should he look up and Erwin didn’t want to be seen. He didn’t really know what he should feel. But, he knew that his father probably hadn’t intended for him to see what he just saw.

Now feeling a little confused, Erwin sped up his moments and ran off to find a vender.

* * *

About an hour later, Erwin was hopping back over the rock to were Levi was hidden. The sky was starting to go dark. Remnants of blue lingered on the horizon, as the night was soon to engulf them in darkness. He called out to let Levi know he was there, and Levi resurfaced. Erwin swung his bag off of his shoulder and crouched down next to the water.

**_You were gone a while…._ **

“Yeah,” Erwin said a little quieter than normal. “I got distracted.”

He pulled a multiple bundles of foiled food out of his bag and handed one to Levi. Erwin wasn’t look directly at Levi, and his eyes were clouded with other thoughts. He was yanked out of it though when a jolt from a jab shot up his side.

“Ow!” Erwin turned to see Levi giving him a look. “What?”

**_You know what._ **

Erwin let out a sigh. Levi was getting too good at reading him.

“I saw my dad on the boarderwalk.” Erwin grumbled. “And, he was with someone…”

**_With his friends?_ **

Erwin paused for a second. “Yeah, she’s one of his best friends…”

Levi shifted next to him. The subtly in Erwin’s words weren’t lost on him. He slowly unwrapped his food and took a bite into his hotdog. It gave Erwin a moment to let his feelings settle. Levi already knew what Erwin’s family situation was, and contradictory, Erwin was glad Levi could understand as well as he did.

**_Are you angry he’s dating?_ **

“No.”

**_Do you not like her?_ **

“No.”

**_So, why are you upset?_ **

“I-“ Erwin let out a sigh and shook his head. Why was he upset? Erwin racked is brain to understand how to explain. He felt… lied to. “He’s my dad. I mean, we tell each other everything!”

 ** _Did you tell him about me?_** Levi asked

Erwin knows were Levi is going with this. “That’s different! I have a reason for not telling him about you. If the wrong person caught wind of this then…” Erwin didn’t want to think about it. He seen sharks strung up on those fishing boats and endangered species dragged up to shore to be prodded and cut. He shook his head ridding the thoughts from his mind. “The less people that know the better.”

Levi gave him a look that said he already understood that. He was trying to make a point. **_Maybe he has a reason too._**

“But-”

**_Do you trust him?_ **

“well…. Yeah.”

 ** _Then trust he has a reason._** Levi’s eyes lowered then. His turned his attention to the food in his lap absentmindedly scanning in. His movements became uncomfortably ridged, and his eyes still refused to meet Erwin’s now curious ones. **_If he’s the same as you,_** **_I bet he has some gross reason._**

Erwin interpreted ‘gross’ as meaning ‘overly- sweet’ or ‘embarrassing’, and couldn’t help the surprised feeling that shook him. Levi had a way of saying things a little different, but Erwin had not been expecting to hear this.

His surprised expression shifted into something warm.

Slowly, Erwin unwrapped his own food. He thought about Levi’s words.

“Hey, Levi…” Erwin asked softly. Levi curiously looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Levi looked surprised by Erwin’s softness but turned away to chomped down on his food. Embarrassment for such soft words tinted Levi’s ears a bright red. It made Erwin smile. The two sat together eating away at their food. Sunlight vanished underneath the horizon, and moonlight replaced. White light reflected off the ocean waves and the familiar _Shaaa_ of the water filled the silence between them.

It was lovely. Erwin watched Levi finish off his food out of the corner of his eye, and in this moment, he couldn’t believe that any of this had even happened. Levi was a surprise in every sense of the word, but gratitude for his very existence swelled in Erwin’s chest.

Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a distant _BOOM_. The two of them startled and turned just as an explosion of color ignited the night sky. It was lovely and breathtaking, but part of Erwin couldn’t help but feel as if a timer had gone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this time, but hopefully a fun one. Had a lot go on between everyone this time around. Erwin and Levi, Kasimir and Nini, and Even some Pyxis. Erwin's starting to realized the gravity of what getting Levi back to his mom means. They're gonna have to saw goodbye once it's time for Levi to move on. :(
> 
> Also, about Nina, I actually based her on a minor character I read about from the wiki. I had trouble finding the article again, but it mentioned that Kasimir had a teacher friend he liked to hang out with who took an interest in Erwin. I can't remember if she had an actual name, but 'Nina' stood out to me. I also wanted to give Kasimir some more happiness. We're never shown that he has a wife or what happened with Erwin's mother, so I always assumed she died when Erwin was young. Mr. Smith is such a good man in the anime and needs some love. 
> 
> Listened to some Island in the sun such a fun and nostalgic song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erG5rgNYSdk
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Comments and Kudos are all loved. <3


	8. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though there’s bitterness in a “Goodbye”, “I love you” is so sweet, no matter how far away it flies. These feelings overtake my heart; with what, I can’t describe. Though I’m lost and terrified, I count them as precious gifts to hold tight. Why do the tears fall unbidden from my eyes? How should I be answering my heart’s impassioned cries? Although all these words have forever been unspoken, I don’t know how much longer I can keep them deep within. I have but only one desire: to see you one last time. - Sincerely, Violet Evergarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back to edit later. I'm super tired, and I probably got a lot to fix but here it is!

 

For a time, fireworks light the night sky in a miraculous display of color. Levi’s attention fixed on them the moment the first BOOM sounded. Erwin watched the explosions with a feeling that was more forlorn than he expected for such an occasion. Despite the brilliant contrast of light against dark and the spectrum of color before him, he found his gaze being draw back over toward the person sitting next to him.

Levi’s expression always had a bit of flatness to it, but now, there was unmistakable sparkle in his eyes as he look up at the sky. He was even leaning into the sight. He looked happy… really happy. And it broke Erwin’s heart, because this happy moment was going to end soon wasn’t it?

Rainbow colors reflected off their skin and shines off Levi’s tail. His pale skin was practically glowing. The firelight reflected off the ocean waves and a moment the entire world felt still. Like everyone collectively held their breath. The _Shaaa_ of waves and the _BOOMs_ and _crackles_ of the fireworks were the only sounds filling the summer night’s warm air.

It looked perfect.

He was terrible. Erwin knows he is. He should be glad Levi can go home now. He should want Levi to find his mom, and part of him does. But, the other part wishes they could just stay this way a little while longer, lost under the fireworks.

Another final _POP_ echoes out into the night, lighting the dark for one fleeting instant, and then it’s gone. Dying embers fall fading into nothing.

There’s a moment of deflating anticipation. A vain hope for more hung in the air, but the following silence brought a defeated acceptance. 

The silence continued, settling between them and turning thick with finality.

Erwin’s gaze lowered from the sky to the rippling water below. The ocean looked so dark now.

“So,” Erwin said quietly. “You’re going to go find your mom now?” It wasn’t really a question.

Levi didn’t say anything, but Erwin saw his body go and his face turned his way.

A moment of quiet, and then there was understanding. Understanding for Erwin’s odd behavior throughout the day.

Erwin’s still avoiding his face. His hearts ripping and he knows he’ll regret looking. But, when Levi leaned down peering after Erwin’s hanging face, Erwin knows he’s already lost. Webbed fingers waved his way asking for attention.

**_Hey…_ **

Erwin looked up.

Levi is watching him. Concern in his eyes. Despite the darkness, Erwin can still see his silver eyes and clearly as the moon. It’s almost supernatural. It leaves him thinking it’s probably a biology thing, and it hurts to notice because it’ll just be one more thing to miss.

Erwin can feel his lip waver as Levi look at him.

“That’s what’s going to happen, right? You’re leaving now?” Erwin said.

That’s when Levi’s lips are tugged into a sad frown. It looks like it’s against his will because Erwin can see his cheek muscles fighting it the entire time. And, despite it, he still nods. **_Yeah._**

Erwin lets out an emotion huff and turns away, earning him a sharp punch in the arm.

“OW!”

But the pain Erwin felt was doused by Levi’s new expression. Levi’s eyes were burning with hurt and rage. **_I TALK WITH MY HANDS, DUMMY._** Levi signed venomously. He mimicked what Erwin had done and signed ‘NOT’. **_Don’t look away._**

“I-….” Erwin stammered. “I didn’t mean-”

**_To ignore me?_ **

Levi’s eyes narrowed further. He only looked angrier. A spark of knowing shot through Erwin. _He isn’t really upset with me. He’s lashing out._

Erwin’s shoulders dropped, and he gave Levi a sad expression. “I’m sorry. I should have just kept my mouth closed. You shouldn’t have been burdened with this right after the show.”

Levi’s rage suddenly melts away into something Erwin wasn’t expecting: apathetic irritation. Regardless, he plopped a rough hand intended for comfort onto Erwin’s head.

“What?” Erwin asked confused.

**_You’re an idiot._ **

Levi motions came calmer now. He still looked bothered but apparently decided to let it go, and Erwin wasn’t about to argue it. Levi sighed out his grief with closed eyes, and then looked back to Erwin. Although anger was what manifested, Erwin can clearly see the sadness now.

Erwin didn’t bother dancing around it. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Levi’s lips tightened. It took several long beats for Levi to respond to Erwin. When he did, he made a ‘Y’ with his hand. Extending his pinky and thumb, he moved his hand between them, tapping his heart with his thumb and tapping Erwin’s with his pinky. **_SAME._**

Though the soft way Levi signed it made it translated more as **_I’ll miss you too._**

And damn if it didn’t hurt to see.

Levi’s hand slowed lowered back down to his side. He stared at Erwin, angry at the situation and the embarrassed hurt in his eyes. It made Erwin smile even if it still looked sad.

“We’re going to have to say goodbye soon, aren’t we?”

Levi’s eyes widened. He wasn’t ready to part yet either.

Erwin gave Levi a knowing look. They would have to part ways soon, even so, they still weren’t quite done yet.

“But… We still have to find your mom, right?”

His eyes lit up with remembering and nodded.

“You haven’t heard her at all today?”

Levi gave a little shake of his head. **_No._**

Erwin brows scrunched. That was odd. For Levi’s sake, he hoped it didn’t mean she’d already gone. But, she’d stayed this long. Long enough for the ocean mic to keep hearing her all week. She wouldn’t give up before the fireworks even happened. Maybe she just wasn’t being as vocal.

“My father was hearing her around this area.” Erwin explained and pointed out at the ocean.”

Levi followed Erwin’s gesture. **_Mother’s close by?_**

Erwin nodded. “Yeah, the ocean mic is just beyond the reef. It’s a ways out but it’s a good place to start searching.”

Levi sat still beside him. His eyes were hopeful and conflicted at once. It was a feeling Erwin understood. As much as he wanted Levi to stay he wasn’t about to sabotage his efforts to return home.

If you care about someone you’re supposed to help them. And despite what he wanted, Levi needed to find him family and get back to where he belonged. Erwin wishes he could be more precise, but he hasn’t been out on the reef in ages. Hopefully, his description could help. It would at least give Levi something to go on.

There was a pause.

 ** _You… come to?_** Levi tried looking for a reason not to part just yet.

“I don’t think I’ll be much help out there…” Erwin admitted reluctantly.

Levi’s expression faltered. Erwin could see there was something else he was trying to say but the words weren’t coming.

“ I guess this is-”

**_Don’t._ **

Erwin startled, and then his eyes went soft. He saw something similar in Levi’s eyes. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye either. So, Erwin thought somberly for a moment until he had something. “Well,… I really shouldn’t leave you all by yourself until you find your mom.”

Levi relaxed a little at his words.

“How about.” Erwin began, piecing together a plan. “Tonight you look for your mother. Tomorrow we can meet back here and see where to go from there” If Levi found his mom, They could meet up and say goodbye then. ‘Then’ was feeling much preferable to now. ‘Then’ wasn’t now. ‘Then’ was another time that he could deal with later. It brought him some ease. And, If Levi couldn’t find his mom, they could figure out a plan in the morning. It sounded like a good plan.

“Does that sound good?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded. There was an eagerness to it.

“Okay…good.” Erwin said mainly just to fill the air. He blinked and rubbed at his tired eyes. “We’ll do that then.”

Levi gave him a look that he couldn’t quite read. **_Go home._**

“What?”

 ** _Tired_**. Levi explained unfazed.

 _Oooh,_ “I’m not that tired.”

Levi squinted. **_Liar._**

“I-“ Erwin grunted. He was tired. He could feel the dry discomfort in his eyes, and his muscles felt like they were powering down on him. His and his dad hadn’t really agreed on a curfew for the fair, but he probably should be heading back. Erwin sighed. “Fine.”

Erwin stood from the rock they were sitting on. He felt the ache in his knees as he did. Levi waved his fingers his way grabbing his attention but when Erwin looked at him, Levi seemed like he lost his courage.

“Yes?”

Levi paused his hands waiting for words out in front of him. His fingers bent and his lips thinned, unsure with what exactly he wanted to say. Erwin didn’t push. He waited patiently until Levi let out a frustrated sigh.

 ** _I… Thanks._** Levi finally managed.

Erwin eyes slightly brightened.

 ** _For Today… and Everything._** Levi looked miserable while he signed, and Erwin couldn’t help but find it endearing.

Erwin offered him a kind smile. His words came out slow and soft. “You’re welcome.”

Levi sank down into the water. It was an action that Erwin had grown fondly familiar with. The water rocked quietly between them.

**_…Tomorrow?_ **

Erwin nodded “Yeah.”

With that Levi, moved to leave. He waved as he swam backwards out toward the ocean.

“See you later.” Erwin murmured. ‘See you later’ felt safer than saying ‘goodbye’.

He watched as Levi dipped under the water. There was a gleam of scales, and a smooth swish of his tail. The water rippled and splashed when Levi disappears, and Erwin was left alone on the beach.

He stood there for a long moment, watching the space where Levi had been. Eventually, he took his leave. His legs felt heavy when he did. The sand sunk in slightly beneath him making his feet drag.

 _Tomorrow. I’ll see him tomorrow_.

This thought comforted Erwin as he jogged back to his home.

* * *

When he got back, his house was still dark. Silence greeted him as he slipped off his shoes and stepped in. He paused in the stairway glancing around the dark home.

“Dad?”

His call went unanswered and Erwin sighed. He set his bag by the door and went up to his room. His father must still be out.

Probably with Nina.

It was an odd thing to think. The two of them together as something other than friends. But Erwin tried not to dwell on it as he made his bed. Levi was right. They had both been keeping secrets from each other. Maybe his dad had done it for a good reason too.

He pulled back his blanket and climbed into bed. This wasn’t the first time he went to sleep in an empty house. And he knew his father would be home soon anyway. Erwin took a deep breath and forced his stress out as he exhaled. Everything was going to work out. He’d find Levi tomorrow,… and maybe he’d work up the courage to say goodbye.

* * *

Erwin startled awake late in the night. A clap of thunder shook the entire house. Vibrations shot through the walls and into Erwin’s bed. His eyes opened wide to darkness, the delirium of sleep confused him for a moment before he shot up in bed. Sure enough, the familiar SHHAAA of rainfall was heavy beyond his room. Outside his black window, white light flashed sporadically before vanishing. It was storming. The ocean was restless beyond the darkness of his room. He could hear the water from clashing from here.

Worry sunk into his chest, but the weather wasn’t as bad as it had been last week. That had been the brush of a hurricane. This wasn’t anything near the ferocity of that one. The knowledge comforted Erwin a bit, but he couldn’t help but worry. Levi was out there somewhere underneath the savage waters. Maybe he’d found his mom by now… Maybe he was still alone.

Erwin sighed out some of his anxiety. Levi was fine. He’s lived in those wild waters. Surely, he could handle himself. And, Levi knew better by now not to let himself get swept up into that cave again.

Reluctantly, Erwin laid back down in his bed. The pillow _pluff_ ed as his face sank into it. Levi was fine. Erwin shifted, snuggling deeper into his blanket as he tried to recapture his previous comfort.

Breathe. And he did. Everything was alright. He’d see Levi in the morning. This thought stayed with him as the rain lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Levi swam in darkness. Cool water rushed along his skin. There was a black abyss beneath him and what little moonlight there’d been from above had vanished hours ago behind heavy clouds. It might be dark, but he was used to little light. Although, it was weird to return to after being confined to the pools of the cave. Levi found himself squinting more than usual as he darted through the water.

He searched where Erwin had directed him. He glided over the coral reef and then along its edge. Occasionally, he called out but nothing returned. The silence didn’t sit well with him. The ocean was louder than this, especially at night. That’s when he noticed the change in the current around him. It pushed him up and over and off his course but Levi endured it. The shift told him that a storm was stirring on the surface. _Great._ He’d do best to go deeper, but he hadn’t found Mother yet. So, he continued.

As the weather turned so did the salt in the sea. The water spun, upsetting sand and algea that effectively fogged the water.

Once he reached the edge of the reef, the ocean just dropped. Levi peered over into the depths getting lost in the blue and black. There was a lot of space down there, and probably a lot o placed for someone to hide. He decided to try again. Levi let out a call into the ocean. It was a loud and high-pitched. The aquatic melody chimed out into the vast depths. It was a sound for his mother. A sound that was only hers and one she should recognize immediately.

Levi floated quietly for a moment. Nothing. With a frustrated look he turned to continue on, but then there was something.

A call. A far off call.

Levi spun sharply, bringing himself to a stop and perking up at the noise. He heard it. It was muted but he knew he heard it. He looked around.

A familiar call rang out again.

Levi swam back over to the edge looking out into the dense blue abyss. Something was out there just beyond the reef. Something was returning his call, and he dares to hope. It sounded like Mother’s, but it was a lot quieter making it harder to tell.  And, there was something almost concerned in the sound. The eerie sound echoes out again from somewhere deep in the blue. His heart lifts in his chest. It’s her. He knows it is, but he can’t figure out what she’s trying to say.

Maybe if he could get closer…

The sound was coming from lower; it was darker down there because not as much light could reach it. The storm mucking up the water didn’t help any. He wouldn’t be complexly blind, but Levi would still have trouble seeing. Not a favorable situation.

The frills on his tail tensed for a moment and then relaxed. Levi made a choice. His tail pounded into the water propelling him forward and down into the dark water. Hopefully, mother wouldn’t be too far away.

* * *

Dark grey skys greeted Erwin the next morning. The cool dampness of water soaked through his sleeves from the droplets on the wood. He peered down at the restless ocean from his windowsill watching the aegean water’s unsteady movements. It was a bit intimidating. But he wasn’t about to let the sight of it frighten him anymore. He pushed off the railing and put on a brave face.

He got dressed quickly, throwing on kakis and lacing up his shoes. _Best to be ready to go._ He thought.

Erwin rubbed at his tired eyes and walked down the stairs. Then he paused. There were voices in the kitchen. They were familiar, but their tones and alertness surprised him.

“That thing is a hazard! With the weather like it is, the marine life won’t see it until they’re right on top of it!”

“I know Kas. Let’s focus on getting out there and seeing what we’re dealing with.”

Erwin continued down the stairs moving with a driven curiosity. He wasn’t used to hearing Nina this early in the morning and something was happening.

There was a sigh from his father as Erwin slowly rounded into the kitchen and stepping softly. “You’re right. It’s no use worrying before we even get over there. Is the boat ready?

Nina wore a grim expression as she tied back her dark hair. The two of them were gearing up. The were fully dressed in their work cloths and loading up a duffle bag on the counter. There was thickness in the air that halted Erwin, keeping him in the doorway.

“Yeah, I’ve got the fishing boat being prepped now, but we have a tide boat down on the pier if you want to go now.” Nina explained.

Something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” Erwin asked with innocent curiosity.

The two of them startled and turned to look at him in surprise.

“Oh, Erwin.” His father looked caught for a moment, but it shifted into someone more forcefully warm. “Did you sleep well?”

Erwin’s lips crinkled at his father’s response. He knew why he father felt ‘caught’. Maybe he wasn’t directly being lied to, but Erwin didn’t like knowing his dad was trying to nudge him away from the truth.

“Fine.” Erwin said, trying to mask his annoyance. He looked between the two of them. “But what’s going on?”

Kasimir’s shoulders dropped. “We’re about to head out on the water. We’re probably going to have our hands full beyond the reef today. After last night,” His father shook his head in dismay. “There’s no telling how many creatures might have been swept up in that net.”

A heartbeat spiked in Erwin’s chest, and he felt the world go still.

“What are you talking about?”

His father’s browed quirked up confused by a connection Erwin wasn’t making. “… The fishing net, Erwin. The one out beyond the reef.”

“It’s been devastating the wildlife on the western beach.” Nina said. Her words came almost as an echo in Erwin’s ears. “Trapping animals inside or drowning them in the rope.”

“We still have a lot of equipment out there. So, we’ve been monitoring the situation, but it hasn’t been getting better…”

Dominos fell in Erwin’s mind. He’s heard them talk about this. They’d told him about what they were working on right to his face, but he didn’t really hear it until now. Erwin knew what they were talking about, but he hadn’t been out there in years. He wasn’t even thinking it’d be different.

The net they were talking about looked like fishing net but on a much larger scale. It would be like a wall erected between buoys .  It was supposed to be a safety precaution. To keep sharks away from the beach and prevent dolphins and orcas from swimming to close to trap themselves or hurt someone. But it killed more than it helped. Dolphins didn’t avoid it. They swam right into it, tangling their tails and slowly drowning.  The bodies of sea turtles, sharks, mantas, and large fish were a normal sight in such a net. They just didn’t see it, and they can’t escape once they do. Anything trapped in the net drowns.

It might see odd. A fish drowning, but what most people didn’t understand is that mammals can only hold their breath for so long, and gilled animals need to swim to breath. That’s why fish don’t stay still for long. From minnow to shark, they constantly circle, constantly bend their bodies to pump water in and out through their gills.

His heart was now hammering in his chest. It thundered in his ears blocking out the sound. He was vaguely aware that Nina and His father were still talking, but he didn’t hear. With a ridged form, Erwin turned and walked out of the kitchen, and then he ran. He ran out of the house, faintly hearing his name being called. Air chilled into his lungs, as he pushed himself faster. He ran around his pool and out the front gate, then he was running down the walk way and bee-lining it directly to the pier.

His mind didn’t really feel like it was on, but luckily his legs knew where he wanted to go. He had enough sense to remember what he’d overheard. His father’s tide boat was sitting right at the end of the pier.

It was a simple enough white boat. Small, but large enough for multiple people, and fast enough to get Erwin where he wanted to go. Old instincts kicked in as he jumped from the wooden pier into the boat.  Trained hands untethered the line and tossed it in. There was a chair in the center of the boat positioned in front of a wheel. Lifting the cushion he pulled out his father’s key, evidently some things never changed, and he turned to rev up the engine.

Erwin glanced behind him, seeing his father and Nina sprinting down the walk away with panicked eyes trained right on him.

“ERWIN!” His father yelled.

Adrenaline pumped harder through him as he tried to work quickly. He ignored his father knowing that there would definitely be consequences for what he was about to do. Relief washed over him when the engine roared to life.

He could hear feet pounding down the wood now. But, it was too late. Erwin grabbed the wheel and floored it. White water _shhhaaa_ ed up as he turned. He didn’t look back at them as he steered the boat ahead.

His father was yelling on the dock. Confused and panicked and heated as any parent would yell. The voice faded as Erwin got further out, but the guilt didn’t. He wasn’t used to his father sounding like that at him. He wasn’t used to being the reason his father was upset.

Erwin swallowed and tightened his grip on the wheel. He couldn’t worry about his punishment right now. He had someone else to worry about.

* * *

Beyond the reef, strong waves rocked his little tide boat as he searched. Erwin was constantly realigning the wheel, and straightening the bow. Foamy salt slashed up against the boat. Some of it burned at the corners of his eyes. The ocean turned him again and Erwin let out a frustrated grunt. It was like he was fighting the water.

“Levi!” Erwin calls out. His eyes look around as he continues to call out, but there was no response.

A familiar red buoy, dulled from time and the elements, floated a way beyond the reef. This was where Erwin had sent him. Erwin glided the boat to a halt, or as much of a stop that he could manage in the waves. There were boxes that lined the area around the wheel. Erwin got up from his seat and knelt down by the boxes opening them up. Inside were tools and equipment from his dad’s work. In one of them, Erwin pulled out a sharp knife. It was a silver blade with jagged notches on one side and a smooth edge on the other.

He grips it tightly hoping he won’t need it, hoping that he’s wrong.

The tool box clanks shut and Erwin moves to the edge the boat. He props his foot up on and leans forward on his hands, pausing in a diving position. He can’t see anything below the water’s surface. It’s all grey-blue and murky.

There’s a sudden swell on anxiety in his chest. Then he shook his head. _No. No, I CAN do this._ His mind whispered.

As the boat tilts with a wave, Erwin just lets go. Cool water rushes to meet him and envelopes him completely.  A cloud of white bubbles fuzz around him, moving upward as they disperse. When it cleared Erwin startled. The net was right before him. It waves in the current partly shrouded in an eerie underwater fog. It was intimidating how massive it really was. He knows it stretched on for a while, but it width blurred away into the water when Erwin’s eyes tried to follow it. When he looked down, it continued into the dark below. Erwin definitely did not want to be going down there.

Scanning the net, he didn’t see the person he was looking for. He didn’t see much of anything actually.

Erwin swam up. He took in another large gasp of air and went under again.

He tried to follow along the netting, but he wasn’t making much progress. He could hardly controle where he was going. Erwin had to work his entire body as he swam. But as the water slammed into him, it was gradually pushing him closer to the net. _Not Good._ Erwin continued to try to manager himself, but something very strange dawned on him. He could see matted sections of the net further along. Only a few though.

There should be more wildlife in the net, but there was almost nothing.

Drifting forward , his blue eyes honed in on it. The netting had been broken in some areas. Now the he noticed it he started to see holes all along the wall. The rope looked frayed like… it have been gnawed. He didn’t have much time to ponder it.

The net rocked, and the water was still pushing against him. The current, it was always more powerful than people thought it was. He underestimated it. The water turned suddenly, slamming into him with great force, almost knocking the air out of his lungs, but managing to loosen his grip on the blade in his hand. The silver gleamed for a moment as it spun away sinking down too fast to save. It was beyond Erwin’s reach in a second and then it was vanishing into the depths below. The world around him was moving. Despite his how he fought it, he was forced into the wall of thick netting.

His muscles were burning from yesterday, but he still kicked as hard as he could manage. Trying to go up, trying to scoot back. But, he wasn’t making any progress. His legs swished in the water inadvertently pulling the net closer until it was cocooning around him. The more he struggled the more tangled the netting around him became.

He made a squealed noise in panic.

_Oh Bad. Oh bad, bad, bad, bad._

The knife was gone, the net was sinking in, and his lungs were starting to hurt.

His heart spiked and adrenaline shot through his nerves. Erwin yanked at the loose netting trying to work his legs free, but it just made things worse. He didn’t notice what was emerging from the dark blue depths beneath him. Erwin didn’t see it until it was right on him.

Erwin’s eyes shot wide. He had to bite his lips to make sure his remaining air didn’t escape.

He thought he’d find Levi out here, but it wasn’t Levi. It was a woman. She was much larger than Levi by comparison, but she had his face. Her focused eyes were fixed right on Erwin. It wasn’t threatening, but rather cautious and curious. And… Soft.

The beat of her tail could be heard in the water. It was massive, especially compared to Levi’s. Tail included, she must have been at least ten feet long. Erwin just starred as she drew closer. Like Levi, there were frills and ruffles near the waist and tail, but the scales where much darker in areas. Almost like a koi.

She reached his level and began to swim around him. Circling him as she observed. Her hair waved behind her like ink in water. As it arched up, Erwin’s heart skipped a beat. Silver eyes meet his. Levi’s face looked back at him behind a cloud of black hair. He was still alive! Joy swelled in Erwin’s heart.

Levi smiled softly back at him. He knew why Erwin had come, didn’t he? He knew what Erwin was trying to do. His look said as much. Levi held onto his mother’s back as they continued to move. When they came closer. Levi’s mom glanced at the child on her back, and Levi offered a hand out to Erwin. In it was the hilt of a knife.

_The knife!_

Erwin quickly took it and desperately sawed away at the netting. Levi and his mother helped too, pulling at the rope around Erwin’s ankles and biting at sections grabbing at him that Erwin wasn’t cutting. They kept up until the rope snapped open in several places. He was free. Relief washed over him as he kicked out of the net. He was free. But he didn’t have long to celebrate. His lungs, were burning. Levi grabbed Erwin’s wrist and tugged him closer. Black hair brushed his face as Levi pulled him in with a tight grip and patted his mother.

With a powerful beat of her tail they were rocketing upward. Erwin stared up. White light grew becoming more and more blinding. An instant before they broke the water’s surface, they let him go, veering off as Erwin’s emerged from the water.

Erwin flipped his hair back as he burst from the water gasping for air. Reliefs cooled the burning in his chest instantly. His eyes shot open. Why didn’t Levi surface?

Erwin turned, looking all around in the rippling water surrounding him. “Levi?”

Nothing.

“Levi?” He tried again.

He was only answered by the sound of the waves.

“Levi!” He called again, this time a bit more concerned. He couldn’t have just-

Suddenly, he heard something. It was his father’s voice. “ERWIN!”

His father’s voice desperately yelled. Erwin turned to see his dad in the distance. A large boat was speeding his way. His father was perched up on the bow, gripping the metal railing tight and looking straight at Erwin. Erwin hadn’t even seen it coming. When it got close enough, his dad jumped off the side and bee-lined it towards Erwin. The moment he slashed into the water, he was already yelling.

 “ERWIN!!! Are you crazy! What the hell were you thinking?! Going off on your own?! Stealing the boat!”

When his father reached him he grabbed Erwin fiercely, shaking him and checking him for injuries.

“How could you do something this reckless, Erwin!”

Erwin looked up at the man. Tears welled in his eyes. “Dad…”

His dad stopped and was looking down at him with big confused and concern filled eyes. A quiet moment passed over them. His father watched him as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“Erwin…What’s gotten into you lately?”

His father looked at the water splashing rocking around them, and his expression shifted into a soft surprise.

“And you’re… you’re in the water.” He breathed.

Erwin nodded and choked out “Yeah.”

His father watched him for a moment as they floated in the water. “Erwin, what’s going on?”

“I-” Erwin’s words caught on his tongue. He had no idea what to say. No good way to explain himself. He bit his lip and looked down into the water hating that he could only see blue.

The boat pulled up beside them, and Nina came around the portside looking worried as could be.

“He’s alright!” His father called.

The next minute happened in a blur. Erwin wasn’t really paying attention as he looked sadly down at the water. Nina lowered the ladder on the side for them both to climb on. Erwin didn’t really move though. His dad had a rough grip on him as he hauled them both back up on deck. Erwin stood quietly as Nina through a line to tether the tide boat to them. He stayed quiet when his father popped back into his field of view with a towel and started patting him down. The worry in the older man’s eyes had yet to fade.

Levi’s gone. He’d left and…they didn’t even say goodbye properly. And he had no way of knowing if Levi would ever even come back.

“Does anything hurt?”

Erwin shook his head. _Yes. Yes, something does hurt._

There was a pause.

“Did something happen?” His dad asked softly.

Yes, obviously something had happened. But, it was something he couldn’t risk talking about if he was really a good friend.

“Erwin.”

He didn’t respond.

“Erwin…” His dad tried. “Won’t you talk to me? We’ve always been able to talk.”

The statement made Erwin’s emotions twist even more. Because of coarse he would say that. And  of course it had to be when Erwin knew there were things his father was explicitly avoiding telling him. His heart felt like it was sinking. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he’d dropped it in the water, and sent it plummeting down.

His father was right though. They always could talk before all this. Erwin doesn’t think he can pretend nothing happened either. Not with his emotions already flooding in his chest. So, he told the truth, some of it that is. “Levi’s leaving.” Erwin said in a quiet voice.

“What?” His father asked.

A hurt look crossed Erwin’s face as his words poured out too fast and all at once. “He taught me how to swim and… and everyone else is gone, and he’s leaving too.”

Tears broke free before they were even registered.

“Hey, hey, hey.” His dad said calmly. He set down the towel pulled Erwin closer giving him a gently hug.

Erwin cried into his shoulder. “I didn’t even get to say bye.”

“Hey,… It’s alright…. It’s alright.” His father reassured. Then, he asked. “But what’s this have to do with you taking the boat?”

Erwin understood he wasn’t making any sense right now. Nothing he was saying added up the right way without the whole truth. A truth Erwin couldn’t give.

“I just… wanted to make sure the dolphins were okay.” He lied.

Kasimir watched him with mild confusion, like he was trying to link the pieces together unsuccessfully. Eventually, he let out a breath and held Erwin closer as he wept.

His father patted back Erwin’s hair. “The important thing is that you’re safe.”

They stayed like that for a minute. It gave Erwin time to drain this flood that’s been building inside. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and stuck in his eyes. It was like opening a floodgate on a dam. When they finally slowed, Erwin was left with a headache and a stuffy feeling in the back of his nose.

“There-There. You’re alright.” His father comforted. He wiped Erwin’s face of tears. “Better?”

Erwin nodded. Although the emotions felt less burdening, now his body felt spent.

His father rubbed Erwin’s hair back. “Now, Come on, Erwin. Let’s go home.”

The man rose to a stand and walked away, leaving Erwin to go come along when he was ready. Erwin stood alone on deck. He looked out at the water and saw the waves continue to quietly roll by. The lonesome silence actually hurt.

Erwin sighed. He really was gone wasn’t he?

Erwin started to follow after his father but was stopped. A dolphin- like whistle rang through the air. Erwin’s breath caught, and he spun around. Disbelief shot through his veins. It took a moment, but he found Levi. He was peeking out from the red buoy that supported the net. His mother was close by, swimming behind him and barely peeking out, but just enough for her to watch her child.

This isn’t how he’d wanted to say ‘goodbye’.

Levi stared at Erwin, and he stared back. There were so many words. So many things he wanted to say, but nothing was coming. He hoped his eyes said enough. By the look of raw emotion in Levi’s own grey eyes, Erwin thinks he gets it.

A sad expression cracked into Levi’s features, and he harshly signed.

**_Fireworks Again, Promise?_ **

_Promise me we’ll watch the fireworks again?_ Erwin interpreted.

Erwin could feel his heart threatening to choke him. His arms felt light as he quickly signed back. **Yes. I promise.**

They’re too far away, but Erwin thinks he sees the shine of tears in Levi’s eyes. Erwin stepped toward him, but they were separated by boat and ocean. He wanted to scream so many things. Words tore at his tongue begging to be released, but someone would hear. Erwin couldn’t do that.

Levi’s mother reached up and put a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder, and Erwin felt his heart sink.

 ** _I gotta go_**. Levi said.

 **I understand _._** Erwin signed. He wanted to tell him not to. He wanted to tell him to wait, but they were out of time.

Levi watched him, looking sad and sorry and started to climb off the buoy.

Erwin waved. **Be safe!**

**_I will._ **

**Don’t let the current drag you off again!**

**_I won’t._ **

**I…** Erwin hesitated. **I’ll miss you.**

That one almost broke Levi. He gazed at Erwin with a hurt expression and nodded furiously. His fingers clung tightly to the buoy, and he signed **_Goodbye_** adding ‘idiot with an E’ at the end. Despite the ache in his chest, Erwin actually laughed.

Then Levi let go of the buoy and slowly dipped back into the waves keeping his eyes on Erwin as he did. The two signed another goodbye. Then Levi was gone. He just vanished into a small wave of water as it washed over him.

The sight of Levi disappearing into the ocean… it pained him in ways he could hardly even describe. Erwin stood there on the boat’s railing staring out into the vast ocean. It seemed so empty suddenly.

A minute ticked by, and the boat roared to life once more. It quickly pulled them away and back towards land. Erwin watched with unease as the buoy, his only point of reference in a void of blue, gradually shrunk from view. When it was no more than a dot on the horizon, Erwin let go of the railing. Almost robotically, he followed after his father.

Erwin stepped into the navigation room and, without a word, buried his face into his father’s arms.

* * *

 

When Erwin’s bare feet stepped off his boat and his toes buried themselves into the sand, a strange feeling overtook him. It was like the world suddenly felt too real but at the same time it felt unreal. Like he didn’t belong on the ground he was standing, but he was chained to it regardless.

Levi was gone. Even with the summer’s blazing sun bearing down on him, the depth of that reality slammed into him like an arctic wind.

He walked back to his house. Not bothering to greet anyone on the docks. His dad didn’t really even have to ground him. When Erwin finally got to his room, he stayed there all day.

* * *

Several days passed and Erwin remained in the confines of his home. He laid in his bed, or stayed perched up on the kitchen window looking out at the water. Sometimes he opened up his shutters in his bedroom and glumly would stare off into the horizon.

Even after his punishment ended, Erwin was reluctant to leave. His father remained busy, but he wasn’t so busy that he didn’t notice this drastic change in behavior. One night, he decided it was time to talk.

There was a knock at Erwin’s door.

“Hey,” His father greeted gently. “I brought pizza?”

Erwin was sitting up in his bed, staring into his phone with a hurt longing. He barely reacted to his father’s intrusion, not giving him much more than a glance of acknowledgment. The man stepped in and nudged the door close with his foot.

“Dotty called earlier asking what’s become of his chess partner. Maybe you two should play a game tomorrow.”

Erwin sank a little lower into his bed. “I guess.”

Kasimir’s smile faltered and he looked down at the pizza in his hand before setting it on Erwin’s table. His father frowned. “Erwin, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Erwin tried but his father wasn’t having it.

“Erwin.”

Erwin sighed. “It’s no big deal.”

“What have you got there?” His father asked looking down at the illuminated phone sitting next to Erwin.

He’d been looking at it before his dad walked in. He’d grown accustomed to looking at it from time to time. It helped remind him that his time with Levi hadn’t just been some fanciful dream. Erwin wasn’t worried about the man seeing the picture on his screen. Despite the tail, Levi still had a very human face, and nothing below his face was visible in the image to be seen anyway. For all intents and purposes, Levi looked like a normal kid.

“It’s Levi.” Erwin explained. With a bittersweet tone, he added. “I should have taken more before he left.”

Kasimir picked it up and looked down at the phone, examining the image of the boy he never got the chance to meet. Then, he let out an amused huff of laughter.

“He looks like he’s never seen a camera before in his life.”

A fond smile appeared on Erwin’s face, and he let out a laugh of his own. “Right?”

It was probably the first time he’s laughed all week. The action almost felt foreign. His dad didn’t know how true those words were. The amusement faded into something somber. It just brought back the realization that his friend was gone.

His dad saw the change and his eyes softened. He stared at Erwin looking like he wanted to figure out a way to take all of his son’s hurt away. “Son?”

Erwin looked away. His father watched him for a moment before saying. “He must be a good friend for you to care so much.”

“Yeah.” Erwin said

There was a sigh. “ I know these past few weeks must not have been easy for you. With the storm, the emotions stirred up from your friend, and then having to say goodbye. I can’t imagine all of what you’re feeling.”

“I-” Erwin started. He didn’t know what to say. “I wish we had more time. Everything happened to fast.”

At that his dad gave a bittersweet look. “You’re not alone in feeling that way. No one likes goodbyes.”

Erwin nodded. “What if he doesn’t come back? What if something happens. What if-"

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow down.” His father calmed.

“Sorry.” Erwin said deflating a bit.

“I know you’re upset.” Kasimir flipped the phone in his hand an offered it back to Erwin. “ But you’re going to tear yourself up with wallowing. You need to focus on the time you did spend together rather then dwelling on what’s out of your control.”

Erwin’s brows knitted as he thought over his father’s words.

“Whatever will be, will be. Try not to worry until then.” His father said. “But can’t stop living…”

Erwin huffed out a breath and looked up. He’s been cooping himself up for a while now. It wasn’t healthy, and he knows his dad must be worried about him. And If levi was here now, he'd probably punch Erwin in the arm. The thought made Erwin feel lighter. “I know.” He smiled softly. Genuinely if not a bite tired. “Thanks.”

His father smiled sensing that Erwin was feeling better than when he first walked in.“Alright. Now eat your pizza and then lights out.”

Erwin groaned and plopped back into his pillow.

There was an amused laugh as his father left the room. With the _click_ of the door Erwin was suddenly in his own little secluded world again. The pizza sat expectantly nearby waiting to be eaten. A fearsome growl erupted from his stomach. Come to think of it, Erwin doesn’t know if he’s eaten today or not. With that thought, he grabs the plates and makes short work of the food. He’s reminded of how Levi tore into the fish he gave him. Erwin probably looks similar.

He finished his food and prepared for bed. Once his teeth were brushed and his blankets were resituated, Erwin hopped into bed and shut off the lights. Suddenly, the dark room felt too big. He took in a calming breath and tried to relax. After a few minutes of rolling, Erwin reached for his phone. A press of a button brought the blinding screen back to life. Erwin squinted as the white light hit his eyes.

He opened up his gallery and there Levi was. Erwin smiled. Now, feeling less lonely.

They’d see each other again. They had too. Levi promised, and Erwin promised too.

A year felt impossibly far away, but as a fond smile spread across Erwin’s lips, he realized he wasn’t so worried anymore. He’d already experienced something impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued ???
> 
> Levi's back home with his mom, but had to say goodbye :(. But maybe they'll see each other again? This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I knew I wanted to have Erwin hijack a boat to save Levi XD. Meeting Levi has changed him. Poor Erwin already missed Levi to pieces.  
> I think I might do a few rewrites to this chapter because I'm not completely happy with the last bit. but we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, I've had so much fun writing this fic. Glad you all seem to be enjoying it too. I do have some ideas for later chapters, so let me know what you think. :)


	9. Days Gone By

* O N E  Y E A R  L A T E R *

Hot sunlight beamed through the window down on Erwin’s face. The warmth was slowly growing more and more unbearable, but Erwin didn’t move. He sat still on the worn leather of his seat as he watched the ocean pass by. The vibrations of his bus rattled through his bones, but Erwin just tried to ignore it. His eyes lingered on the beautiful shimmering waves well beyond his reach. Something he yearned for way hidden somewhere under the crystal waves.

“ERRRRRWIIIIIN!” A voice squealed.

Erwin’s attention was pulled from the view to a wide-eyed brunette perched over the seat in front of him.

“Hey, Hange.”

Hange gave him an over exaggerated pout. “You weren’t listening to a thing I was saying.”

Erwin had to resist the urge to cock his head at her words. He didn’t even register when she started talking. Instead, he gave her a glum, “Oh, sorry.”

She didn’t look like she bought it though. There was mild irritation in her expression, but mostly it was overshadowed by something curious. She rested her cheek into her fist and thought a moment.

“You still miss Mike, huh?” She said.

Erwin blinked. While it wasn’t exactly when he’d just been thinking about, Hange bringing it up didn’t help any. Last year, the seat next to him had been filled by his best friend. It now sat painfully empty, reminding him that his friend had moved on. Erwin sighed. He shouldn’t be so dramatic about it. Mike hadn’t gone far.

Mike had befallen the eventual fate of all middle schoolers: high school.

There were only about 2 years apart. Next year, Erwin would be in the same boat, but for now Erwin and Mike still had completely different bus schedules and buildings to go to during the day. Which meant, they didn’t get to see each other as often as they had before.

“Yeah.” Erwin said quietly.

It was part of the problem. Going into the school year without his best friend to talk to in the hallways or see at lunch made him feel just an empty as that spot sitting next to him. Then there was Levi.

It’s been a year. A whole year since he found Levi in that cave, and a whole year since they said goodbye. A lot could change in a year. He knows that. But he hopes. Hopes that Levi will keep his promise. Erwin plans to. But a year of waiting has caused doubt to root itself deep in Erwin’s chest. Maybe Levi wouldn’t come back. Maybe he would be wouldn’t look for him. Or maybe he’d realize he’d probably be safer if he just forgot about Erwin all together.

Erwin’s eyes lower as this thought crosses him. It wasn’t the first time. The reality of it was that Levi would most certainly be better off without him. There was danger in their friendship, and Levi would be the one putting himself out on a ledge.

Erwin startles suddenly as a finger poked the center of his forehead.  

“Hey!” Hange squawked.

“Oh…Sorry.” Erwin mumbled.

There was a pause. Her dramatic expression shifted to something more sympathetic. “You wanna come over to my house? My fosters are on date night later, so we could wreak havoc in the office or something. They’ve got a computer.”

Erwin smirked. “Aren’t you still grounded, though.”

Hange blinked. “NO!”

“So, they just forgave the fire incident?”

“It wasn’t that bad!”

Erwin cocked his head to the side. “Didn’t you say they had to remodel the kitchen?”

“The colors in there sucked anyway.” Hange defended.

With that Erwin laughed the first time all day. It was hard and loud, and it felt like relief.

“Thanks Hange, but I running some data for my dad later.” He said honestly.

Hange let her face slump against the back of her bus seat as she looked at Erwin. “Aww! You’re so lucky! My family would never let me take a boat out on the water myself!”

Erwin smiled. It wasn’t like he was taking a fishing boat out by himself. It was just his father’s little tide boat. He never went passed the reef and never went out when the weather was bad. It was something he wouldn’t have even imagined doing a year ago, but things had a way of changing in unsuspecting ways, didn’t they?

“Well, I’m less of a fire hazard.” Erwin joked.

Hange swung an arm at him that he dodged. They laughed and joked the rest of the drive home.

* * *

Erwin was one of the last kids off the bus. He thanked the driver as he got off, and the familiar engine bid him farewell as it pulled away. Erwin walked up to his home. Pushing open his white fence, he paused. There was an unfamiliar truck parked next to his house. It was huge, even for a truck. The width of it practically blocked the entire drive. It was coated in a faded red and whited out scratches in some areas.

Obviously they had a visitor, but Erwin couldn’t guess who. Based on the truck, he couldn’t help but imagine someone with a stained shirt and a beer gut. His mind ran over the possibilities as he drew closer. Someone from dad’s work? Someone who blew a flat? Maybe Nina was borrowing it from someone?

Suddenly, the door screech open, and a familiar blond with messy hair and bangs thick enough blind hopped out. Erwin’s heart jumped. He jogged toward his friend.

“Mike!”

Mike turned, and his eyes brightened when he saw Erwin approach. The two practically launched into each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. Mike pulled him into a hug, ruffling Erwin’s perfectly smooth hair.

“Is that yours!?” Erwin looked bewilderingly back at the truck.

Mike made an amused smirk. They stepped back from each other and Mike fished something from his pocket. Then, he flashed his shiny new permit license.

Erwin quirked a brow. “Aren’t you supposed to have a licensed driver with you when you’re driving with a learners permit?”

Mike raised a finger to his mouth. “Shhh.”

Erwin couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Where’d you even get this?”

Mike’s proud hands found his hip and he turned to look at his ride. “The old man and me’ve been working on it in the shop. It was pretty banged up when it was first brought in.”

Erwin’s brows rose as he inspected all the wear and tear on the vehicle. “… it’s still pretty banged up, Mike.”

Mike just smirked and shook his head.

“I had to show her to someone once I got her running.” Mike said with pride.

“Mike, Does your dad even know ‘she’s’ gone?”

He paused. “Well….”

“Mike!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have her back well before then.” Mike said nonchalantly, and Erwin almost believed him.

“You’re in so much trouble.” Erwin laughed. “So, does this mean you have time to hang out for a while then?”

Mike rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well…” for a moment Erwin worried Mike would have to leave as quickly as he arrived, but then Mike’s jade eyes shifted into something welcoming. “I can’t stay long, but I’m down if you are.” He said.

Erwin’s eyes brightened.

They had the house to themselves. The kitchen was the first room to feel the wrath of two hungry teenage boys. After the cabinets had been ravaged, they ascended the stairs to Erwin’s room.

They played some games for a while, talking about their days and what was new. Then Mike’s phone dinged, interrupting their game. Erwin waited patiently for them to resume. Not even a minute later, Mike’s phone dinged again. Then again… and again.

Annoyance itched underneath Erwin’s skin as he fiddled with the controller. He knew he wasn’t Mike’s only friend, but this was getting ridiculous.

Erwin peered over at what Mike was doing on his phone. Surprisingly, Mike was no longer on the message screen. He was fiddling with the touch screen mostly absent mindedly, but was lingering on a picture. It was a girl with long lemon hair that was held back by a sky blue headband matching her eyes. She had a kind smile that made her eyes go thin. She was wearing lab googles and a white coat. Her smile was aimed at something beyond the camera. It looked like Mike had caught her in the middle of him telling a joke.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Erwin asked curiously.

Things had changed since Mike started High School. The leading linebacker on the middle school team made a smooth transition into the all-star of the High School team. Not that it was much of a surprise. Mike was certainly built for it. He wasn’t just tall. He had all the muscle needed to become and indomitable force on the field.

When Erwin wasn’t running jobs for his dad, he managed to catch a few of Mike’s games. He had only improved since Erwin last saw him. Mike led his team to victory time and time again. With those victories came admiration. Most of which from high-pitched girls.

In the year Mike had been in High School, he had become **very** popular. It wasn’t like he was the type to date a new person every other week, but Erwin had gotten used to asking who his new girlfriend was. Recently, however, there hadn’t been anyone at all. A fact that left Erwin intrigued what his friend might not be telling him.

Mike glanced over at what Erwin was looking at. “Nana? Nah, we’re just Bio partners.”

“Really?” Erwin made a devious expression as he reached over and continued to scroll finding dozens of mini pictures of the same girl. “Because you have a lot of her in here.”

Mike shrunk awkwardly in his chair. “No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

Pictures continued to fly by. Classrooms, hallways, and even a guy that looked like he could be a greaser. Mike swatted Erwin away.

“Stop that.”

Erwin’s hand held in the air for a moment before he pulled it back. Sure, they hadn’t spent a lot of time together recently, but he wasn’t used to Mike shutting him out. They were like brothers. They didn’t hide stuff from each other before.

 _Well…. Maybe that wasn’t entirely true._ Erwin thought as he envisioned pale scales swaying in the water.

Mike’s phone dinged a few more times. The icon image of a bundle of banana’s illuminated his screen each time. Erwin’s brows furrowed wondering what that was supposed to mean. The chair Mike was sitting in creaked as he rose to a stand

“Okay, now I really gotta go.” He said. “Sorry, man.”

Mike’s dad shouldn’t be home yet. It was too early for that. It meant there was somewhere else Mike was planning to go. Somewhere he wasn’t telling him about.

Erwin didn’t frown. He wanted to, but he didn’t. Any time he had to spend with Mike was so far and few in-between these days. But Mike was older, and they were both in different grades after all. Thus different lives, different responsibilities. Complaining sounded too childish in his mind. Demanding attention would be even more so.

His face held a passive expression as he nodded. “That’s okay.” He said sounding relaxed. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

Mike looked away for a moment and shrugged. “Not sure, but I’ll see.”

Erwin followed him downstairs, but stopped at the porch.

“Later, shorty.” Mike said as he jogged out to his truck.

“You’re gonna have to figure out something else to call me when I outgrow you, you know!”

“Keep dreaming!” Mike yelled back before he shut the rickety door to his truck.

The engine revved to life and that old battered red truck carefully backed out of his drive. Mike gave him a wave before disappearing down the road. Once he was out of sight, an uncomfortable silence cemented itself into the air. Erwin was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading! AND Thank you guys for 100 kudos too! ^^ you guys are great
> 
> We got Mike, Hange, and Nanaba in the mix now! Woo! I'm having fun imagining kid versions of these characters. Nanaba has much shorter hair in the anime but as a kid i think it'd be longer. And mike's hair is just as all over the place as Hange's. Mike hit me as a guys who's love his truck and be super proud of it. Plus with his size and strength as 'Humanity's Strongest' He's gotta be into sports. Meanwhile Baby Erwin feels so alone T-T, but at least he's got Hange when she's not blowing things up.
> 
> My idea for ages here is:  
> Mike:15  
> Nanaba: 14-15  
> Erwin: 13  
> Hange 12-13  
> Levi: 11
> 
> So yeah, Levi is the baby of the group, XD. Which i'm sure he'd be thrilled about.
> 
> Anyway, Thoughts? Predictions? Comments and Kudos are all loved.


	10. Promises to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna post this as is now. There are probably a lot of things I need to edit, but I will be back tomorrow to do so. Night guys!

_*Erwin POV*_

Erwin stared out the window of his classroom. He wished he could see the ocean. The grey parking lot and stagnant trees offered him little comfort. The school year was drawing to a steady close. There was really nothing left to do after their finals which meant these last days were filled with empty nothings: Vague assignments that wouldn’t affect their grade and watching a fraction of a movie in every class knowing they’d never have time to actually finish it.

The class had erupted into voices that fell deaf on Erwin’s ears. He remained in his absent state, seeing sunlight ripple through salted waves instead of flashing across green leaves. At least until a hand roughly nudged his shoulder.

“Uh, HELLO. I was talking to you.” Nile said annoyed.

“Oh, hi Nile.” Erwin mumbled still a bit unfocused as if awoken from a dream. “Sorry.”

Nile rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. So, what are you doing your assignment on?”

Erwin paused. “The… assignment?”

“Were you really not listening to anything? What’s with you lately?”

Erwin sighed looking down at his notebook. “Sorry, I’m just distracted. You know, with the school year ending.”

“About what? You don’t have anything going on. I’m busy packing for summer camp. Mike’s got a Football thing, and crazy’s even going out of town with her not-parents. You’re just gonna stay here and help your dad. Same old same old.” Nile said nonchalantly.

“That’s the problem.” Erwin mumbled.

A bitter ache that anchored itself deep in his chest came alive once again. That was precisely the problem. What if it would be just the same thing as before? Alone with nothing but the ocean to keep him company. But Levi promised, and Erwin refused to let doubt weight him down like this. Although, it had been putting up one hell of a fight.

Levi was coming back. He told himself that again and again but never out loud. It was frustrating. His thoughts shook around in his head like soda. Bubbling and fizzing only building in pressure but with no way out. It’s not like he could seriously talk to anyone about this anyway without remain extremely vague or lying. Sometimes it made him feel like he was about to explode, other times it made him feel far away, like he was disconnected from everyone else.

He knew something that no one else knew, and it was something they could never know. Not if he wanted to keep Levi safe.

Suddenly, Nile went stiff next to him. If he wasn’t so close, Erwin might not have noticed.

“Hey, what-?”

Before Erwin could react, a girl with honeyed hair and coffee colored eyes slid into the seat beside him, sandwiching him between herself and Nile.

“Hi Erwin! Do you wanna be partners?” Marie’s bright eyes eagerly watched him.

She leaned in as she spoke, popping an invisible bubble of personal space. Erwin leaned back until he was up against Nile who was oddly ridged. Erwin glanced beside him to see Nile refusing to look. Instead, he was staring off in a different direction.

“Uh… What assignment?”

Marie paused. Brown eyes pondered him for a moment until she gestured toward the board with a glance. “Our writing assignment. ‘Plans for the summer’. Things we’re gonna do, things we wanna do, etc. Do you wanna work on it together?”

Erwin looked at the board and back to Marie’s eager expression. It didn’t really seem like a two person job…

“Did you really need help with that?”

Marie shrugged simply. “MmmMmm, I just thought it’d be fun to brainstorm together, Yah?”

It still didn’t make much sense. Marie didn’t seem like the type to struggle with something so simple. Erwin only had her for last period English, but he knew she was smart. They used to have classes together all the time actually. This year, however, put them both on entirely different schedules.  They hadn’t spent time together in forever. Maybe she missed those usual team-ups. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the best time.

“Oh, well the bell’s about to ring…” Erwin noted.

A clock hung high above the board. It was small but the hands were thick enough to see the time. As Erwin said, there were only a few short minutes of the school day left.

“Oh, it is. Maybe we can work on it later, ‘Kay?” With that, Marie hopped up and walked away not before offering Erwin a wave and smile. “See you, Erwin.”

Erwin felt the muscles in his shoulders relax. He didn’t even notice they tensed.

“What was that about?” He asked looking back to Nile who actually looked angry. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

An unpleasant frown deepened on Nile’s face. “Just- Whatever it doesn’t matter. I just want this day to be over already.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed at his friend, not understanding his sudden frustration. He turned to look at Marie as she walked proudly back to her circle friends, confused what she meant by ‘later’. Only one thing was for sure. Nobody was making any sense.

* * *

_*Levi's POV*_

Bright sunlight filtered down from above. It glistened in the waves as they rolled by. Think green walls surrounded Levi on all sides, concealing him in a forest of kelp. Levi was sprawled out in a patch of warm sand. His fingered fiddled with a shell in his hand, endlessly tracing the smooth bends and curves.

He’s not even really paying attention to it. Nothing about it should have him reminiscing, but his heart had other plans evidently. As he runs his fingers over the round edges, he remembers Erwin.

Erwin and his big eyes, and his stupid looking eyebrows, and his goofy smile. That weird kid who’s gone above and beyond to help him even though he had absolutely no reason to. Levi’s chest aches, and he hates it. He hates that feeling because it’s been pestering him all year.

Light flashed above pulling Levi’s attention. The light faded suddenly. _It must be a cloud._ Levi thinks. The urge to see itches at him for a moment, but he decides against it. He’s supposed to wait here. But still he looks up. The surface was so close yet felt so far away. The person he wanted to see above the water was even farther still.

He’d felt the change in the current a while ago. The temperatures turned, the dolphins altered coarse. It was almost time to go back to where the fireworks were. Him and his mother always showed up early though and kept to the area for a while. The hunting was good, and there were plenty of places to hide amongst the migration. But, if they didn’t get moving soon they’d really fall behind.

…. So, why has Mother been avoiding talking about it?

Water swooshed behind him, and Levi turned. He was greeted with the loving face of his mother as she elegantly swerved through the green revealing herself. Levi perked up and swam into her embrace.

When they pulled back His mother’s face was looking at him, curious and soft. **_You’ve been looking up a lot lately._**

 ** _Are we gonna go watch the fireworks soon?_** Levi asked. Better to be direct. He just hoped she wouldn’t negate him again with another ‘let’s talk about it later.’

He watched his mother’s face not understanding why her expression wavered. Her gills flared for a moment before she met Levi with a serious look in her eyes. It has Levi’s heart quicken in his chest.

 ** _What is it?_** He doesn’t think he wants to hear what she’s going to say.

**_My Levi I-… I don’t think that’s a good idea this year._ **

Levi’s heart stopped. Grey eyes went wide. **_Mom… Please we can’t miss the fireworks! We always go!_**

Kuchel raised a hand. Asking him to let her speak. **_After last year… I don’t think it’s safe to go back._**

Levi furiously shook his head. **_I know I shouldn’t have left the den with the storm. It was a stupid mistake, but I won’t do it again!_**

Kuchel gave him a look. **_That’s not what I meant._**

Levi blinked. Then he understood. It wasn’t about him getting lost. It was about Erwin.

 ** _He saw us, Levi._** His mother explained. **_I’m sorry, but it’s not safe to go back there._**

Heat burned in his cheeks and at the back of his ears. **_I PROMISED him!_**

His mother moved closer till she was right on him, looming over him. Her eyes weren’t threatening, but serious and filled with concern. **_My_** **_Levi, what have I told you? What happens to mer that get too close to man?_**

Levi paused. It felt like something had lodged itself deep into his throat. He remembers. He wishes he didn’t, and he wishes his mother wasn’t right. But, Levi’s lost count of the faces he’s stopped seeing. 

Levi’s lips tighten into a thin line and he looks down slowly and reluctantly repeating the words his mother had told him many times before. **_Mer that venture too close to man don’t ever come back._**

A pit started forming deep in Levi’s chest. It hurt, and he wanted it to stop. He knew what she was trying to say, but it felt so unfair. Erwin wasn’t dangerous.

She moved forward reaching a comforting hand out to caress Levi’s cheek. ** _You understand, don’t you?_**

Levi jerked away, with hurt heavy in his eyes. **_No!_** **_He wouldn’t do that._**

 ** _How do you know?_** She reasoned.

 ** _Because he’s an idiot._** Levi signed sharply.

It was his mother’s turn to look surprised.

 ** _If he wanted to hurt me, hunt me, eat me. He would have done it when he found me. He had a hundred chances to hurt me, but he didn’t!_** Levi pleaded.

His mother shook her head. **_That doesn’t mean that’ll always be true. Yes, he’s your friend now, but as he grows older what he chooses to value might change. You’re valuable my Levi. You don’t even understand how much. If one of man found you…_**

 ** _So that’s it then?!_** Levi snapped cutting her off. ** _We’re never going back again?_**

**_Maybe next year. We can stay with the others this migration._ **

That was shit and just unacceptable. He had to go now. He doesn’t know where this sudden surge of fear comes from, but he has to see Erwin. He promised. Thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe he could sneak away, but he’s never crossed such a distance alone before. Then there were predators to worry about. No, she had to take him. They were safer in a group, and she knew the way better.

 ** _But you promised!_** Levi signed harshly, digging into the only foothold he had. **_We always watched the fireworks! You promised we’d go every year!_**

Suddenly, his mother’s grey eyes welled with guilt. She knew how much the fireworks meant to both of them, and it was true, she had promised they’d go as long as they were able. But still, she shook her head. **_It’s too dangerous for you to go, not with everything that happened last year._**

**_I’ll stay away from the shoreline! And that stupid net._ **

**_That’s not the only problem._** Her expression softened slightly, wavering in uncertainty, which meant there was still a chance to convince her.

 ** _Please?_** Levi tried. **_Can we at least go see the fireworks?_**

The water rocked around them. Enormous tails of kelp swayed flickering the sunlight from above. The frills of Levi’s tail had gone tense, on edge from anticipation. She couldn’t take everything away, bot like this. He stared back at his mother as she watched him silently. Fear knotted in his stomach.

Then she broke the silence, and it reminded him to breath.

 ** _If we go. IF._** She emphasized. **_You would have to stay away from the shoreline, the net, and any man you see. That includes-_**

Erwin.

No, that was completely not okay. He had to see Erwin again. But his mother was watching him with expectant eyes, waiting for his answer. Unease swirled through him, but he held his thoughts behind tight lips.

Slowly, he nodded. 

It wasn’t like she was demanding anything that wasn’t expected of him already. It was a rule of survival: Steer clear of man. He followed the rules easy enough before, but that was before he underestimated that storm and before he learned about Erwin and all his strangeness.

Kuchel’s shoulders relaxed. **_You’ll stay close to the den?_** She asked.

Levi nodded.

**_You understand what this means? If you really want to see the fireworks this year, you have to stay hidden._ **

Levi put the tips of his fingers to his head. **_I understand._**

She watched him for a moment as she thought it over. She didn’t seem overly happy about the idea, but she was considering it. After an agonizingly long minute, she nodded. **_Okay._**

A light feeling burst into Levi’s chest, and he flung himself into his mother’s arms. A ‘thank you’ hung between them being expressed in touch instead of words.

When they pulled back Kuchel smiled and combed a hand through his hair. **_How about you go on and play with the other children for a while?_**

Relief melted away in an instant leaving behind irritation in its wake. His mind shifted to the frustrations of his current life.

Levi’s face soured. ** _I hate them._**

Kuchel smirked. **_You hate EVERY child?_**

He nodded.

**_Why?_ **

**_They made fun of my tail._** Levi explained offering a flick of his tail.

 ** _Oh?_** His mother peeked down at him. ** _It looks perfectly fine to me. Strong, full, elegant-_**

 ** _-Tiny_**. He signed weakly. Levi’s frown only deepened at the memory. He remembers how they’d swarmed around him calling him ‘tiny tail’.

His mother tilted his chin up and offered a sympathetic smile. **_There’s nothing wrong with your tail. It’s perfect. Just like you are._**

Levi made a miserable face to contain his fluster at her words. **_Mothers always say that stuff._** He mumbled with his hands. With his mother’s eyes still on him, Levi swam off disappearing into the tangle of kelp going nowhere in particular. Memories from last year played in his mind.

* * *

_*Kas's POV*_

When Erwin arrived home, he practically flew up the stairs.

“Hi Erwin.” He greeted.

“Hi Dad. Hi Nina.” Erwin rushed the words out quickly before disappearing from view. The sound of footsteps pounded up the stairs booming into the living room.

Kasimir yelled after him. “How was your-?” Then the door slammed upstairs. “-…day?” He chuckled softly and looked to Nina.

She smiled and shook her head turning her attention back to her book. Kas looked back to the direction of the stairs. Erwin had gotten like this lately. Rushing in and rushing out. It was strange to see such a change in him. Erwin aversion to water was all but gone now. Now, Erwin excitedly accompanied him out the boat, and even went out himself. Yes, he was becoming quite the biologist.

But there was something else. He could see it in his son’s eyes when he talked about summer or whenever he’d go out on the water (which was more often than not). Something he couldn’t quite understand. The excitement in Erwin’s eyes told him there was something else going on. Going out on the water wasn’t just about collecting data.

The only problem was, he couldn’t tell if Erwin was running away from something, or running toward something.

With a sigh, Kas settled back onto the couch. Erwin used to talk to him. It’s not like they didn’t speak to each other anymore. They spent more time together than ever since Erwin took an interest in accompanying him on the water. But, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Erwin was keeping something from him.

He trusted Erwin though. If something was truly wrong, then Erwin would reach out. If he tried to force a conversation, that wouldn’t get them anywhere.

Kasimir fell back into his reading. It distracted from his worries for a while, even if only for a little. Then sound of the doorbell eventually snapped him out of his book.

That is, until he heard the doorbell go off. The ring chimed throughout the quiet home demanding attention. Next to him, Nina perked up from the computer looking his way.

“I’ve got it.” Kas said rolling off the couch. Tired knees popped as he did. He’d been sitting longer than he thought.

He’d barely made it to the door before something stopped him.

“DAD!” a loud but hushed voice hissed out.

Kasimir stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice.

Erwin peeked down from the stairway, and his face pressed against the railing. He whisper-yelled. “Tell her I’m not here!”

Kas raised a brow, thrown off by this odd behavior. He was about to ask when Erwin mouthed. _Please!_

The doorbell rang again.

Still a little confused, Kasimir grabbed the knob. _What’s going on?_ Whatever it was had put Erwin in a panic. Opening the door, he immediately looked down. A young girl, about Erwin’s age, greeted him with a friendly smile. She stood straight and proper and had a backpack slung over her shoulder. _Perhaps a classmate?_ Kas wondered.

“Hello!” She greeted. Her voice exuberant. “I’m Marie. Is Erwin home?” She asked.

He stared back at her for a moment. This was who Erwin was afraid of? Erwin wasn’t usually one to shy away from people. He was solitary sometimes sure, but not unsociable. This was enough of an oddity to give him pause. Regardless, Erwin made it clear he didn’t want to speak with her.

“I’m sorry miss, but I’m afraid Erwin’s not here.”

“Oh.” Her bright features fell. “Well, do you know when he’ll be back?”

Kas gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’m afraid there’s no telling when it comes to my son, but I’ll be sure to let him now you dropped by, Marie.”

He wasn’t sure why Erwin wanted this sweet girl gone, but, based on his son’s reaction, Erwin probably didn’t want him inviting her back this afternoon either.

There was still a trace of disappointment in her eyes, but she smiled and gave an appreciative nod. “Okay, thanks! Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Marie turned, leaving the way she came. Kas, watched her exit out the gate, and closed the door. It clicked softly behind him. Kas turned back to the stairway. There was an audible sigh of relief. Erwin rose from his hiding spot. There was a bag hooked around his shoulders that bounced as he hopped down the stairs.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Kasimir’s eyes followed him, realizing as Erwin flowed around him that he was moving to leave again.

“Erwin.” He said in a way that made his son know to stop.

“Hm?” Erwin turned giving him a look completely innocent of sin.

Unamused Kasimir crossed his arms. “Why are you hiding from that girl?”

“Oh, um. She would’ve held me up.” Erwin explained simply.

“And where are you going?”

“Out on the boat. Just to test the water. Maybe do some population counting while I’m at it.”

Kas felt like groaning. This behavior was beginning to get out of hand. “Erwin, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don’t think it’ll be much different from yesterday’s results. Or the one’s before that. Or the one’s before that.”

And, there it was, that polite disconnected look and Erwin evaded the issue. He doesn’t know when Erwin got so good at it, or how.

“Well, we won’t know unless we see, right?”

“Erwin.” Kas pushed.

Erwin’s hand tightened on his strap. Something wavered behind those eyes. Something Kasimir wished Erwin would just talk to him about.

“You’ve been spending a lot of your free time out there, even more with school letting out.” He stepped closer and put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I’m just… bored. I like being out on the water. It helps clear my head.” Erwin explained, and Kas might have believed him if he didn’t know his soon so well.

He gave a comforting squeeze. “You know, you can tell me if something’s bothering you. My ears are always open.”

“Yeah, I know.” Erwin’s eyes softened. “Thanks Dad. Really, I promise it’s nothing bad. I’d tell you if it was. It’s just…my own stuff.”

And, that Kas could believe. “All right.” Everyone needs their own space once in a while, and he trusted Erwin to come to him when he needed. “You got you’re radio with you?”

Erwin gestured to a pocket on his bag. “Check.”

“GPS?”

“Check.”

“Snacks and fresh water?”

“Check.”

“Sunscreen.”

 “Daaaad.”

Kas let out a laugh and pulled Erwin in for a hug. He’d gotten so much taller lately. “All right. You go have fun. And be careful!”

They pulled apart. “I will! Bye Dad.” And Erwin was out the door.

The noise cut through the air harder than before leave Kas standing in the hall wiping his face and running his hand down his short beard. Weight shifted on the living room chair. He didn’t need to look to know she was coming his way.

“What was all that about?” Nina asked stepping closer from behind.

He shrugged. “I suppose he really didn’t want to talk to that girl.”

“Was she cute?” a hint of amusement playing in her voice.

Kas chuckled lightly closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Nina’s waist pulling them together. With Erwin now gone, he was freer to hold Nina like this.

“She was very charming. Can’t figure why Erwin hid like that. That’s not like him at all.”

“Maybe he’s just being shy. He might like her.”

“What?” Kas blinked, and he took a quick glance back at the door. “No… He’s…No.” He should his head. That couldn’t be it. Erwin was still just a kid, He couldn’t-

Nina looking at him for a long moment, like he’d just said something completely insane. Then, her eyes honed in on him sharply. It was something she did whenever she was trying to solve a problem. It was an absolutely adorable look and one that he’d seen many times in the field and the lab. Her expression shifted and those sharp eyes of hers narrowed.

“Kas,…have you, you know. Talked to Erwin yet?” She finally asked.

Kasimir blinked tilting his head at Nina’s question. “What do you mean? We talk all the time.”

Nina’s lips tightened slightly. “No… have you **talked** to him?”

Kas watched her for a long moment trying to decipher her meaning. When it finally hit him, it was like being hit by a truck. Kas’s mouth gaped once in surprise.

“…He’s still just-“

“Thirteen.” Nina pushed. “And he seems like he’s going through a hard time. Maybe it has something to do with the girl from school.

“I-”

A long sigh dragged out of his lungs. Kasimir looked out the window catching a glimpse Erwin running down to the docks. No, he wasn’t a little boy anymore. It was hard thing to accept, and it happened before he even realized, but Erwin was a young man now. Taking up responsibilities at the aquarium, Going out on his own, and now there were girls turning up at the house. Perhaps it was time for a discussion of sorts.

“I’ll talk to him.” Kasimir promised.

* * *

_*Erwin’s POV*_

There was a cool breeze out today. Every gust of wind was salt and freedom. It kept him comfortable as the bright sun beat down on him. It was perfect weather for being out on the water. The tide boat carried him smoothly through the waves to his destination.

He didn’t feel particularly good about running out on Marie, but he hadn’t exactly expected for ‘later’ to mean that afternoon. It really wasn’t the best time to realize she remembered where he lived. But, it wasn’t that much of a surprise. She’d been to his house for birthday parties in that past. Although, it was still a bit odd.

Water splashed up from the sides slapping his cheeks, but it didn’t hurt. It was refreshing even. It felt good to be out on the water. Like part of him belonged out here.  If anything it felt good to be away from everything behind him. He didn’t have to worry about keeping secrets from everyone, or mike still being grounded for taking his truck for a joy ride. He could just enjoy this moment.

Once he was a good distance out, he slowed the boat to a stop. He rocked from the inertia. Checking his distance, It was similar to yesterday’s. He pulled up his back and went ahead and prepared to test the water. He might as well since he’s out here, and it gave him an excuse. It was all routine to him now.

His hands moved quick and precise. He worked with focus but didn’t have to think. Once that was done, he pulled out his laptop from its waterproof case and logged onto the marine aquarium’s oceanic mic. As he set up his headphones, he couldn’t help but notice the ocean around him. It was really secluded out here. Shimmering blue stretched on for miles in every direction. There was no trace of anyone, but Erwin really hoped that wasn’t true.

While he liked coming out here to get away, more than anything he hoped for someone’s company.

When he was ready, He clicked play on the live feed. Slowly, his eyes slid shut as he listened. The white noise of ocean water rung in his ears, but nothing else. Just water and current. His brows furrowed as he strained to listen harder.

“Where are you, Levi?” Erwin mumbled to the empty boat with nothing but the sounds of waves to answer him.

* * *

 

_*Levi’s POV*_

Closer to shore than he probably should have been, Levi laid on his back. Absent mindedly he clawed at the sand letting the grains rub against his skin and turn into small clouds in the water, but Levi wasn’t looking at that. His attention was focused elsewhere.

Levi gazed up at the dark silhouette of a boat on the surface. Sunlight danced on the waves around it. It made the dark shape pop, drawing his eyes to it. He rested quietly on the warm ocean sand, not daring to move or to make a sound. Watching as the boat parked itself in the same spot it had all week long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been forever, but here's more! ^^ 
> 
> OMG NILE IS AN ONION. MARIE. ERWIN NOT KNOWING ANYTHING. KUCHEL ALL WORRIED, LEVI BEING LEVI, KAS AND NINA READING TOGETHER LIKE SWEETIES. MIKE GOT GROUNDED, LEVI'S RIGHT THERE!!!! AHHHHHH
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed reading. Comments and Kudos are all loved.


End file.
